Mobster and a Slave
by XxAnimebabexX
Summary: Her family is dead and she was taken in by the Retired leader of the Uchiha mob.She works as a slave for Big Boss and his two sons. Itachi is the pride and joy of the Uchiha Family. He took over as leader and makes his father proud. Sasuke,being the youngest,rarely gets any attention. When Big Boss wants to marry off the boys. Both the boys reveal they want Hinata as their bride.
1. Chapter 1- PRISONER

" Hinata-chan!"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you don't want to come to dinner with us?"

"No I'm fine"

"Okay…see you tomorrow!" I watched the group of my co-workers leave. I held the strap to my work bag over my shoulder and looked down with a sigh. I couldn't possibly have gone with them. I have a duty. A duty too embarrassing to tell anyone. I don't have a fancy car or a car at all, like my other co-workers. I walk everywhere I go, I really don't mind. It allows time to me, time to relax and think about everything. I walk as slow as possible, the less time at home the better. Now that I think about it. Its not really my home. Standing in front of the gates to my…

Well….

Cage…..

_**CHAPTER 1- PRISONER**_

"What the fuck took you so long" The smell when I walk into the place never changes, the smell of alcohol and beer filling the air. The place I live in was a temple run by Big Boss. He was a very old Japanese mobster that retired and lives off his riches in this temple. My back story is very depressing, the princess of the hyuga clan was abandoned and Big Boss took me in as his daughter, yeah right, more like slave. That's what I am. He lets me live with him and his two sons and in return I do whatever him and his sons ask.

"Sorry, Tsunade held be back to lock up the shop and-"

"I don't care. Come" He never really did. He did that often, he never really finished anything. I had to finish everything he didn't. I walked up to him. There he sat, in the big red, leather, love seat with that pure gold trimming, arm rest and footing in front of the fire. Smoke filling the air around him. I wanted to cover my nose every time he smoked his cigars around me. I feel for Big Boss, His wife died in a hostage situation by another rival mob. He lost all emotion after that. "My eldest son is returning tomorrow" That was right. Itachi was his name; He left to take Big Boss's place as head Chief of his old Gang. It has been a year since Itachi was shipped off to take care of business. "I want a big dinner planned for my boy." I was to never look at Big Boss. I was to never make eye contact. I looked at my shoes and contemplated through my head what to make for him. I wanted it to be perfect, not so much for Big Boss but for Itachi. He was always kind to me when Big Boss wasn't around. I am grateful. "He arrives at 6 sharp. He's never late so you better not be you hear me? I want everything to be perfect for him. He makes me proud" I gave a nod and a bow and he raised his hand and that was my notice to leave. I swallowed the lump in my throat and made my way back to the main hall. I closed the giants office doors and turned. There he was, the youngest son of the Uchihas. Did he hear everything?

When he turned away with an irritated look on his face, my question was answered. I watched him walk up the stairs. Sasuke was the youngest of the Uchiha family. You'd think the youngest would get more attention, not in a mob family. The oldest gets the more attention, the oldest is the heir to the throne when the father retires, the family prepares the oldest and even when the oldest leaves to do his duty they still praise and talk about the oldest. The youngest is just an extra. That's what Sasuke was.

An extra.

That's why he was cooped up in his room all day. He was the angry stubborn one. He has hate for everyone. Everyone EXCEPT his eldest brother. Leaning against the wall, I looked at the door to Sasukes room and was lost in thought. I was the heir to the hyuga clan. I remember for the longest time Neji hated me because of that reason. I felt bad.

"What are you standing there for? You look stupid" I blinked and I felt my face get hot. I didn't realize I was still standing there. I stood up and did what I naturally did, I closed my eyes and I bowed. I could hear him snap his teeth. When I stood up and opened my eyes, he was walking away from me.

_Sasuke…._

What was he thinking? He was hurt, I know he felt secluded. His father played favorites. Big Boss didn't hate Sasuke at all, I know it. He just didn't pay attention to Sasuke like he should. I wanted to comfort him.

"Sasuke!" I called out softly. Oh crap, why did I do that? He turned to me and I felt my heart race. His eyes were cold.

"Hmm"

"Um…" I watched his face get angry.

"Say it! Don't waist my fucking time" He growled and turned back around and walked down the stairs. I let out a sigh of relief. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't say anything to comfort him.

I had to skip work the next day. I was very upset. Work was the only time I could laugh and have fun. Be me. I sighed and looked at the cleaning supplies in the hall closet. My hair was in a bun with two strands of hair on each side of my face and my bangs out still hanging above my purple eyes. I had on one of Neji's old shirts and some sweats. I was going to be cleaning this giant temple all day I might as well be comfy.

It took 2 hours to clean the top floor, skipping past Sasuke's room, and another hour to sweep and mop it. I sat on the stairs and sighed with the bucket and mop beside me. I wiped the sweat off my face and looked at the time.

"11 already" I whispered to myself. I still had to prepare Big Bosses clothes, Fix Itachi's room and still cook dinner. I stood up and began mopping the stairs and clean the rest of the house. By 2:30 I was done cleaning the temple. I was putting the supplies away and running to the kitchen to start on the chicken. I prepped it and turned on the oven. I gathered the rest of the items I would need to cook the side dishes .

"Hinata!" That was Big Boss. I set my things down, turned down the stove, and walked over wiping my hands off on my shirt.

"Boss"

"Itachi wishes your presence at the table with us for dinner. As ridiculous that sounds to me, make sure your dressed and ready by 6:30" That's what I mean, Itachi cared so much. I could feel a blush on my cheeks, I smiled and bowed over and over in thanks. He raised his hand and went back to smoking his cigar. I went to the kitchen and smiled happily. I had to thank him later for giving me this break. After dinner was ready it was 5:50. I was setting the table and looking at the clock, I tried to work as fast as possible. I wanted to go and get ready. I was done and I went back to the kitchen to grab the bottles of wine in the small round bucket. I set it on the table and smiled running up stairs. My job was done. Half way up the stairs I hear Big Bosses laughter. I looked at my watch and raised an eye brow. It just hit 6. I smiled at the sound of Itachi's voice. I was pushed aside and I watched Sasuke run down the stairs in his tux. More laughter, talk about how big Sasuke is. I bit my lip and ran upstairs.

I set my brush down and looked at my clock. 6:25. I stood up and looked at myself. I had this old lavender dress from my graduation. I was so happy it fit still. It was a spaghetti strap and thin silk fabric and flared out in the most beautiful way. I nodded to myself and walked out. When I arrived down stairs a light bulb lighted in my head. The chicken! I ran to the kitchen and looked at the oven. I cussed to myself and bit my lip. I opened at and black smoke rised from the inside. I coughed and quickly went to grab the pan, my right hand touching it first I felt a sharp pain like no other. I cried in pain stepping back.

Stupid move

I heard coughing and I didn't want to look over my shoulder. I felt my right wrist being grabbed. I closed my eyes. I Imagined Big Boss slapping me when he turned me completely around. That wasn't the case. I opened my eyes and Itachi held my hand so gently . A year was good to him. I blushed and watched him examine it. He was so handsome, so tall, long black hair pulled back in a low pony tail. His eyes so easy and soft, nothing like Sasuke. Who was grabbing the chicken out the oven with the oven mitts, of course. He was mumbling to himself and shaking his head.

"Hinata-chan…"Itachi wrapped my hand up with cold bandages and I gasped with fear when I watched Big Boss step in. After seeing him examine the situation he grabbed me from Itachi's grip and growled with anger.

"Stupid girl! My son had the heart of invite you to his homecoming dinner and you fuck everything up ! I told you specifically not to fuck this up and you did it anyway! I should disown you, you stupid" A sharp pain to my left cheek was felt. It made me tear up.

"Father!" There he was again, to save me. I felt so stupid. Big Boss was right. I messed this night up and I felt so bad. "Come, let's go out to eat." I heard Itachi said with a sigh. I was let go and I stepped back hanging my head, hiding my face with my bangs. I was blushing with embarrassment. I looked up gently hearing the two talk. I was being pulled away now. I felt something soothing on my bruised cheek. When I looked up I was expecting Itachi. It was Sasuke. He was rubbing ointment on my face. I blushed even more. We were outside the kitchen doors.

"You're a fucking idiot…Geez. Itachi hasn't been here an hour yet and he's caring for you" I looked at him and our eyes met. He stepped back and looked away. I blinked noticing the soft pink on his cheeks. "Don't think this is going to be a new thing, It's just while Itachi Is here. I don't him troubling himself with you. " He closed the ointment and walked passed me and back into the kitchen. He placed his hand on the doors.

He looked over his shoulders at me."I'll take care of you for now"


	2. Chapter 2- FIREFLIES

(hey everyone sorry my 1st chapter wasn't that good. :/ BLAH. Oh well! Here goes chapter 2 please review)

Of course I stayed home that evening with my lavender dress back into the closet. I was very upset. I was more than excited to spend time with Itachi and catch up. I wanted to tell him everything that I have accomplished, it wasn't much but it would've given something for us to talk about. Looking out the tiny window I had In my room, I couldn't get what Sasuke said out of my mind. It was almost as if he cared.

"I'll take care of you for now"

He never cared for anyone but himself. Was he serious or was he toying with me cause he seen my blush and could tell I had hope in my eyes. I hated this feeling. It made me blush at the thought of him caring for me the way Itachi did. I sat on my bed with my knees to my chest and my chin rested on the top. If it wasn't obvious, I love Itachi. Why wouldn't I? He is so kind to me and looks at me like a normal person. I let off a small smile and dig my face in my knees to hide my blush.

_**CHAPTER 2-FIREFLIES**_

"Hinata" I was dreaming, of course I was, I was hearing Itachi's voice. "Hinata wake up" I bat my eyes with a soft groan. I wasn't dreaming, was I? Right now I lay in my bed looking up at the handsome face of the man I call my boss. "Finally, wow you're a deep sleeper. Come on" He backed up so I could sit up. I was very confused. I looked to my clock and it read 1am. Did they just get back? I never question my orders. I pushed the blankets off me and stand up. I was confused when Itachi's face went bright red and turned away. I never seen him like that. Then it hit me. I look down seeing as I was wearing a white collard shirt that covered just past my panties. The buttons were only half way up and the sides of my breasts were being shown. I ended up repeating his actions. I covered myself and looked down. Thank goodness for my long hair. It shaded my face. "G-get dressed and meet me by the gates" He mumbled as he walked out. I didn't reply. I nodded and waited till I heard the door close. I fell back on the bed with a let out of a deep reliving breath.

A few minutes later I was closing the doors to the temple and standing in the courtyard, under the full bright moon that shined down on me and the man standing at the gate. White snow covered the ground, trees, bushes and even the top of the house. Itachi was looking up at the sky with his back turned to me and the temple. His hands in his jacket pockets. I walked closer and closer looking behind be at the tracks of my footprints in the snow leading from the house to where I stood now, Just inches behind Itachi.

"Snow is pretty isn't it" he spoke softly. I nodded without saying anything. He turned to me and I blushed nervously and looked away. I heard the sounds of the snow and I looked in his direction and he was now facing me with a smile. "Don't be so nervous. I'm still the same person as I was before I was leader"

_That's why I'm nervous…_

I didn't reply I just nodded in his direction noticing the fog coming from my lips with every breath I take. It was the same with him.

"S-sir"

"Itachi" He corrected.

"Itachi…why are we outside at 1 am?" I asked nervously. He told me not to be nervous but I couldn't help it. I had liked him for the longest time and here we were alone together.

"If we would have come out here earlier, father would have had a fit if he caught us"

"Oh. Where is he now?" Itachi opened the gate and led me out into the street. It was dark except the tiny areas where the street laps shined down. Even with the street lamps you couldn't see half way down the road. It was dark due to the hour and the snow that fell.

"Sleeping" He said as he began to walk. He motioned after me and I nodded and ran to catch up. I wasn't walking beside him though, I walked behind him hanging my head. Everyone in the Uchiha clan knew I existed, but I was an outsider. I wasn't an Uchiha, they looked down on me for that.

"Oh…right" He laughed and looked over his shoulder at me. He was so handsome it was unbelievable.

"Don't be so tense please. "

"H-how can I not be sir…You hold a big title…." I big my lip and looked away from him.

"It's just a title." I looked up at him just as he turned to look at the sky. We walked along the streets now, me following close behind him. "I hate how a lot of people treat me different now. I am still Itachi Hinata…" I blink and nod with a soft smile.

"That's why I like you" I knew I attracted his attention cause he turned and looked at me and smiled.

"I like you too hinata-chan" He stopped and held out his hand. "Come" He smiled and without hesitation I took it and he led me the rest of the way. My heart was racing with joy I felt butterflies In my stomach and I didn't want it to stop. "I wanted to show you the rive out by the training field." I was a bit upset. I've seen it a million times. He was smiling though so I wanted to act excited. He looked at me and I smiled. It didn't matter. I was with him. He went back to work in a few days and I wanted every waking moment with him. "Here" We pushed through some bushes and I seen a sight like no other. Fireflies. I never seen them around the river like this. I stepped ahead and watched them dance around the water.

"I…Itachi…" His soft name escaped my lips so gracefully.

"Beautiful huh? They only come out once every 3 months." He stepped beside me and held out his index finger, I watched as one set on it and flicker on and off. I smiled and did the same and watched as one landed on mine. We let outs go together. The way the fireflies dance, the way the moon shined down on the water, the way the water crashed on the rocks, and the snow decorated the ground and trees with its pure white blanket, it was all so much more beautiful even though I had been here many nights. Could it be…I was here with Itachi? I looked at him and he looked back at me.

"Sorry to take you out here so late but I wanted to show this to you." He talked to me when no one else would. He Cared for me when they didn't.

_Itachi…_

He didn't look at me any different then before.

_Itachi, I-_

He treated me like no one else and I love him for that. Looking at him now under the moon, I knew I wanted to be with him.

_I lov-_

I never felt this way before I wanted to show him, tell him how grateful I am. I wanted to make him feel wanted like he made me.

_I love you._

"-and that's how I knew" I blinked and snapped out of reality. I smiled to him and then looked away. Snapping back to reality, I realized I couldn't do that. He would never look at me any different. I'm merely a sister to him. I knew it oh too well. "And now you know every 3 months, on this day, at this hour. Where to be"

"Itachi…"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for bringing me" I gave him a smile and he nodded patting me on the back.

"Lets go home. Its freezing out here." I let him walk ahead. I nodded to myself and followed. We got home and said goodnight. I was the only one feeling this awkwardness. I felt this way because I had to accept that these feelings are useless and it hurt.

It hurt a lot.

I stood in the kitchen letting the eggs fry on the stove. I gathered the plate of toast, bacon, and 4 waffles. I set the eggs on top of the plate and grabbed a fork and walked into the dinning room where Big Boss sat with his paper and a glass of alcohol. I set down his breakfast. And grabbed the plate of butter in the middle of the table and set it infront of him. I buttered his toast till he ordered me to stop then stepped back.

"Theres nothing else."

"Yes Boss, May I leave for work now?" I had asked this question every moring and it still hurt my stomach. He didn't say anything and just gave a groan. I always took that as my pass. I bowed to him before turning everyting off and putting it away. I grabbed my purse and headed out the kitchen doors looking at my watch. I was pushed back and looked up, I had bumped into Sasuke shoulder. I blushed and stepped back to bow.

"Why do you do that?" He asked. I stood up speechless. "You don't have to its idiotic" He walked to the door. I followed him.

"I-im sorry sir"

"Sasuke" he was just like Itachi it seemed.

"Sasuke…Um… Boss always tells me to show respect. So…"

"Yeah I know. Don't"

"Oh…kay. Well where you are going."

"To walk you to work." I blushed dark red in wonder. "I was bored. Geez " He walked ahead and I followed. I had no choice. Sasuke had changed and I couldn't figure out why. He never looked at me yet…the ointment and walking me to work…My co workers didn't know about my situation. I blushed in wonder what they would say once they see us together. Wait, I know. They will think we are together. "I know what you did last night…"

My heart skipped.

"With Itachi….Did he take you to the river to see the fireflies?"

How did he know…


	3. Chapter 3- TRUST?

Of course it came to me as a shock. How in the hell did Sasuke know about mine and Itachi's trip last night. I swallowed the lump in my throat and I stopped walking. In the middle of the street with my right and left hands close to my upper chest. Millions of thoughts ran through my head and none of them were good.

"Wh-what do you-"

"Don't pretend like you don't know what i'm talking about hinata" He stopped walking as well. Standing just inches from where I stood, his back facing me and his head down. "Don't feel special."

What was he talking about? What did he mean?

"Itachi Isn't the sweet guy everyone makes him out to be. He's far from that" My body was shaking, I could feel it. Sasuke...Sasuke, why was he telling me these things?! He had turned his head so I seen his whole right side of his face, emotionless. I covered my ears, closed my eyes and shook my head. "Don't get caught up Hinata"

"Stop!" I shook my head, I didn;t want to believe what Sasuke was saying. I love Itachi and I trust him. How could He be the person Sasuke is describing.

"Don't get hurt"

_**CHAPTER 3- TRUST?**_

"Hinata"

I cant imagine Itachi the way Sasuke described. It's not possible. Itachi was so loving and caring towards me and everyone he sees.

"Earth to Hinata!"

"Hmm?" I was doing it again, Zoning out.

"Geeze, you space out alot"

"Ino-chan..."

"Yeah, I been calling your name, why havent you heard me?"

"Mmm, S-sorry, Im not really feeling myself today." I looked down as I spoke truthfully. How can I be myself? Everything Sasuke said to me this morning was hitting me like a stone cold rock.

"Something happen?" Ino gave her usual worried face and I looked up and gave a soft chuckle with a wave of my hands.

"N-no...well..." Can I really tell her? No one knew about my situation here. It was too embaressing, but, I've known Ino for along time and I trust , its decided! I am going to tell her.

"Hinata-chan!" I look over and seen Ten-Ten running towards Ino and I. She had a blush on her face and a giant smile.

"Ten-Ten..." I whisper softly. What had her all hyped up?

"Some freakishly hot guy is waiting for you at customer service!" SHe gave a squeal and Ino's head turned from her to me.

"Hot guy?! Hinata! I didn't know you had a boyfriend! So this is what you were zoning out about" INo giggled and I blinked with confusion. There were only two hot guys that I know and they dont and I really didn't wanna see either of them.

"N-no, tell him im not here" I spoke softly.

"Hinata! come on!" Ino grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to the front desk. I blushed dark red and there stood my long black haired dream guy. Itachi turned at the sound of our foot steps and gave another warm smile that lit up my heart.

_Itachi..._

Ino had let go of my hand and dashed behind me, shoving me into him. I grunted as I felt my form hit his hard chest. I looked up and his arms were embracing me and gave a chuckle.

"Hello there" Why did he have to be so incredibly hot?! I blinked and shook my head and pushed myself away, which I could already tell, gave him a worried look. "Hinata whats-"

"Nothing...Y-you.." I looked down with a scared feeling in my chest.I had Sasukes voice playing over and over in my head. I didnt have any proof, yet, why would Sasuke have any reason to lie? I gave him a soft whisper" You shouldn't be here..."

"Hinata" Ino called out in shock.

"Oh, right" Itachi just gave a chuckle and I raised my head and looked at him.

"No, Hinata, go ahead. Its your lunch break in 10 minutes anyway." I looked behind my shoulder at ino who was smiling happily at me. "Sakura will take your shift."

"Ino..." I whispered softly. SHe winked at me and I could feel the hand of Itachi on my shoulder.

"I give you thanks" He bowed in her direction before looking at me and offering his hand for me to take, just like last night. I looked at him and he laughed. "Are you going to leave me hanging?" I hesitated with all my might. I guess I had to find out the truth, as much as I really was scared too. I took his hand moments later and he gently took hold of mine. Sparkle in his eyes. We left the store and I followed him out of the gates of said store and down the street.

Silence.

"Itachi..." I whispered softly. He gave a chuckle.

"Yes Hinata."

"N-not that I didn't like you showing up, but, what are you doing here..." He looked at me as we walked side by side.

"I came to rescue you. Work is boring for me so I thought it might be for you. Besides." He smiled. "It's boring at the temple without you. " How could It be, this man, this smiling, warm felt man beside me was supposed to be evil. It couldnt be true. Sasuke...what's your reason?

"Oh.." I looked down.

"Somethings bothering you Hinata." I looked up at his eyes were narrow and he had come to a stop. He got cold yet worried.

"Itach-"

"What happened" He demanded.

"I..." I looked down again and he walked closer and lifted my chin.

"Hinata..." He spoke so softly.

"I'm..." I cant say it. "I'm..." It's so embaressing, I hid my face in his chest and closed my eyes as I spoke softly but loud enough for only us to hear. "I'm scared..."

***  
"I love her" Sasuke sat on his window ledge and looked out at the night sky as the snow fell slowly and covered everything it came to contact with. Itachi stood with shocked eyes and trembling body as he processed his little brothers words. His eyes met Sasukes and the pink across the younger son was proof of the truth in his words.

"Sas...uke..." Itachi whispered.

"I don't, I don't even know why..." He looked out at the window again and his head rested against the window frame as his knees were pulled to his chest. "Why I feel this way..."

"Sasuke...How can this be when, everytime you come around her-"

"I know! I know how I act damnit! Thats why I want to be more like you. How can you approch something so beautiful and not get...well...the way I do" His last few words turned from a yell to pure whisper.

"Little brother. I wish I could help you In your mission to win over this young ladies heart." he walked to Sasuke. "But I too have fallen in love" Sasukes head turned and he stared up at the older brother that was giving a smile and looking out the very same window Sasuke had. "It would be pointless to help the compition. But, as an older brother." Itachi crouched down to Sasukes level and cupped his face and gave a smile. "I tell you this, be yourself"

I couldnt understand, as we sat in the ramen shop, why Itachi was staring at his bowl for. After I had told him what Sasuke had said to me, he kinda stared off into space. What was he thinking?

"Don't listen to him" The cold tone was shocking. He seemed almost irritated. I blinked and nodded slowly. "I can't believe he would say that" He mummbled. I looked away from him and back to my half empty ramen bowl. That thought crossed my mind as well.

_Sasuke..._

"Hianta!"

"Hmm?" I turned around after locking up the store, standing infront of the entrance and smiling with my keys in my hand I watch ino get in the car with her boyfriend.

"You sure you dont want a ride?" SHe called out. I stepped slightly out from the covered entry way and looked up at the pouring rain. I looked back at them and shook my head.

"N-no. My house is only up the block." SHe gave me a worried look and shushed the boyfriend that told her to come on.

"Hinata, be careful!" She said with one last look before stepping into the car. I waved at them as they left and sighed and started my walk.

_"Don't get hurt"_

_Sasuke...What...why...why would you do something like that._

The cold rain fell on me without hesitation. My fingers were numb even though they stayed tucked into my jacket pocket. I could tell my nose was red , as well as my cheeks. The bottom of my pants were soaked and the puddles I had stepped in took a toll on my shoes. The water seaped in and soaked my socks and feet.

_Sasuke..._

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

_Sasuke...why..._

No more rain. I looked up to see all black. An unbrella. I turned, my long wet hair moving and connecting to the side of my face. I blushed and my cheeks got even more red then what they were. There stood Sasuke. RIght before my eyes. His cheeks were tinted pink and he was looking away with the hood to his jacket over his head and holding out the umbrella over me.

"A-are you going to take it or not?"

_Sasuke..._

I nodded his direction and took the umbrella. My heart warmed as we walked side by side. My hands locked onto the pole of the umbrella and his deep within his jacket pockets. I swallowed my nervousness. I wanted to confront him so badly.

"You think I was going to let you walk in the rain?" He wasn't looking at me, he was looking the opposite direction of me. I had to blink twice or so because I really couldn't believe what he was saying. He never acted this way. Am I this clueless to not realize what the hell was going on?

"Sasuke...Why are you...b-being so nice..." I whisper softly, my eyes returned to the ground, listening to the raindrops on top of the umbrella till he spoke.

"I already explained it. My brother shouldn't have to trouble himself with you"

"But just this morning-"

I heard a growl and I looked over. I didn't even see it happen but, he turned to me and grabbed my shoulders and within a flash I was whipped around facing him I had dropped the umbrella and I was in his grasp. Feeling the rain pour down on top of me and him, We stood there under the street lamp staring at one another.

"I lied okay?!" I blinked and my eyes got wider. He released his grip on my shoulders and I could feel his tremble. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"Sasu-"

"I can't be like him" His hands traveled down my arms and his body lowered to the ground. My eyes followed him and he was now on his knees before me. I had to collect what was happening so I stood there and listened. "I...I want...I want what he has" It was very faint, like a whisper. But I heard him. "Its not fair...I sit around...and.." I didn't let him finish, my body moved on its own. I was on my knees in front of him with my body leaned towards him and my arms around his neck. His hands were on his lap and his head was dug into my neck. I could feel his hot breaths against my ear. I wanted to feel his pain, the pain of being the youngest. The pain of being the 2nd in everything that came to him and his brother.

The rain was still pouring down on us but, I don't think neither of us felt it. No, that's not it.

Neither of us cared.


	4. Chapter 4-Every Storm CloudRunsOutOfRain

"I can't be like him" His hands traveled down my arms and his body lowered to the ground. My eyes followed him and he was now on his knees before me. I had to collect what was happening so I stood there and listened. "I...I want...I want what he has" It was very faint, like a whisper. But I heard him. "Its not fair...I sit around...and.." I didn't let him finish, my body moved on its own. I was on my knees in front of him with my body leaned towards him and my arms around his neck. His hands were on his lap and his head was dug into my neck. I could feel his hot breaths against my ear. I wanted to feel his pain, the pain of being the youngest. The pain of being the 2nd in everything that came to him and his brother.

The rain was still pouring down on us but, I don't think neither of us felt it. No, that's not it.

Neither of us cared.

**CHAPTER 4- Every storm cloud, runs out of rain**

"Your sick" I opened my eyes the very next morning. The site I seen was beautiful. The long, black haired man was sitting beside me my bed. His right hand placed flat behind him, holding him up, as his left rested on his lap. His eyes staring down at me with nothing more but that familiar worried look.

I actually didnt know what he was talking about till I gave a deep cough as if I was ready to cough up my lungs. Sitting up, I place my hand over my mouth and coughed into that. The last thing I wanted was to get him sick. I wasn't surprised that I ended up this way either. Me and Sasuke were out in the cold and rain just last night. Then It hit me, If I go sick then he had to be sick, even more then me. He let me have the umbrella while he had nothing but the hood to his jacket.

"Sasuke..."

"Yeah, He's actually not looking so good. We hired a servant for today so you can rest." Itachi smiled and motioned his head towards my bed giving me the signal that I should Lay back down. I did what I was told. I Placed my back flat on the beds mattress and my head in my flat pillow. I wonder how me taking the day off would effect Boss. I already know he is going to assign me double time tomorrow. I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes. I hear a chuckle and opened them back up. "I know what your thinking. I know that sigh anywhere. You make it when your thinking of dad. Don't worry. He is fine with it. He actually agreed without a fight" He sat up from me bed and turned his body to face me. long strands of his black hair hung down both sides of his face, the rest of his hair was pulled back in a low rubber band. God he was so handsome! "Just get some rest and don't do anything foolish okay?" Foolish? I didn't get it. I watched him give a smile before turning his body and walking towards the door.

"itachi..." I managed to speak softly out to him. He looked over his shoulder and in my direction. "Where is Sasuke..." He smiled towards me then turned his head back to face the door.

"Get some rest Hinata." His words were so cold. He walked out, shutting the door behind him after he left. I never felt this before with Itachi. Goose bumps traveled up and down my arms upon hearing the door slam. I turned my head again and looked up at the ceiling. I didn't really want to sleep. How could I? I never had a day off before. I guess I had no choice. I pressed my eyelids together, making my surroundings turn to pitch black and drifted off into a deeper slumber within just mere minutes.

My eyelids parted and My eyes were now exposed to the world. How long had I been sleeping? When I sat up, the blanket that covered my chest, fell to my lap and noticed my room had darkened from when I fell asleep. It was night, but what time? I pushed my blankets off my legs and swung them so my feet touched the carpeted floor. I pushed myself off the bed, stumbling some but was still standing. I wasn't no where near feeling better. The cough that came from my lips hurt, it gave the signal and confirmed that I had been coughing the whole time I was asleep. I turned my head, even that hurt. My whole body felt like it had hit age 100. I could barely walk without a single ache on me. MY eyes reached the clock. '_12:30 am_' It read. I had slept so long. It was just morning when I fell asleep. I turned my head to my door. I had to see Sasuke, the worry deep within me from before had come back. I pushed myself. I reached my hand for the door, turned the knob, and pulled it slightly open. My head poking out and turning from left to right to look down the halls. It was clear. I stepped out, closed my door and headed to the left, towards Sasuke's room. When I made it to the door, shock and re leaf overwhelmed me. I was for sure thinking someone would have caught me. I looked from left to right as I grabbed the handle to his door, making sure no one was watching. I pushed it open and quickly stepped inside, closing the door that was left behind me.

His room was messy, It looked small but I'm pretty sure It was because of the mess that filled it. I didn't even look at him when I first stepped in, The mess on the floors, dressers, doors, coming out of the closet, had caught my eyes first. I went on my toes and stepped over the items that I thought would have made a loud noise. When I reached his bed that laid on the opposite side of the room, by one of the giant 32" tall windows, I let out a accomplished sigh. He had a dark brown wooden Canopy bed with black drapes hanging along all four sides. The moon that shinned through the window, shined through the curtains of his bed and down upon the closed eyed male. His skin was much paler than usual. A cloth laid across his forehead and his black hair that hung down the sides of his face, rested on it. His cheeks were tinted a slight pink and the breaths coming from his scaled lips were hard. Sweat moved down the side of his face as if he was hot, but his body trembled as if he was cold. the pealing of his lips and his cold skin was also the sign of the coldness that overwhelmed him. I tied the drape to the right pillar that held up the room of his bed and took a seat near his upper bicep. I reached out, holding in the cough that itched my throat, and took hold of the dry cloth. I sighed and rested it on the side table and felt his forehead. It was the only thing on his body that was hot. I pushed the strands of his hair that covered his eyes, away from them and grabbed the cloth again and stood up. I was being pulled. I looked down and my right hand was behind me I turned my head to look over my shoulder and he had taken hold of my wrist. My eyes narrowed and I looked at him. He had dark circles under and on his eyelids. His eyes were narrowed and weak as he looked at me. I let off a small blush and began to speak, only to be interrupted.

"D-dont leave..." His words were shaky, soft, and crackly. The blush on my cheeks became darker and I raised the cloth in my left hand.

"its dry." I spoke just as soft as him.

"I don't care..." He let go of my wrist and placed his hand back down by his side, His head turned and he looked out the window. "I don't care, just don't leave." My eyes didn't go wide, my body didn't stay still, my cheeks didn't turn a deeper shade of pink. The only thing that changed was my heart rate. It was skipping. I had a smile and I threw the cloth on the floor and sat back down next to him. My head hanging and my eyes locked on my fiddling fingers. "You going somewhere anytime soon?" I blinked quite confused like and turned my head his direction.

"Well I-"

"You don't have to sit down..." as his sentence continued, his tone lowered. This time my eyes went wide and my cheeks blushed. The thought of laying with him struck me. I didn't want to reject him, in fact. I actually wanted to. I was too nervous though. I continued to sit there un till he grabbed my wrist again and I looked over my shoulder at him, our eyes met and I knew what he wanted. I actually had a feeling, he knew what I wanted to. I nodded and he let go of my wrist and I lifted my legs turned my body in a 180 degree angle to where my feet and legs were on the bed now. I scooted myself downwards and lowered my upper body. I was now laying beside him, turning said body on my side so I can squeeze closer against him.

"You don't have to hold back...I know your sick too" I looked up at him and nodded. My body defiantly heard him cause a long aching cough was released. I suddenly felt satisfied. My eyes closed all on their own and my body drifted into the deepest sleep of my life but even though it was the deepest, I knew it was the best because I was laying beside him. Beside Sasuke.

(Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I havent had much time to upload but seeing your comments make me happy! please review more and Ill update ASAP 3)


	5. Chapter 5-I DONT KNOW!

"You don't have to hold back...I know your sick too" I looked up at him and nodded. My body defiantly heard him cause a long aching cough was released. I suddenly felt satisfied. My eyes closed all on their own and my body drifted into the deepest sleep of my life but even though it was the deepest, I knew it was the best because I was laying beside him. Beside Sasuke.

CHAPTER 5- I dont Know

I didn't want to wake up. I really didn't because I knew what would be in store for me if I did, me returning to my bed. The sound of his voice hypnotized me though, the sound of the man who was next to me. I opened my eyes and was now staring up at the semi-long, black haired man who was sitting up on the very same bed i laid in, leaning over my slightly to see if I was really awake. I rubbed my eyes and sat up as well as giving out the tiresome moan I usually get when my body isn't fully awake yet. The blankets that rested on my chest fell to my lap in the familiar manner as I lifted my head and looked up at the glass, balcony doors just across the way from where his bed laid. The sun hadn't even reached the mountain-tops but was giving off that very light-colored blue to let the world know that it was coming. I guessed it was about 6 in the morning and looked over at him.

"Hinata..." He spoke my name only once and I could feel my cheeks get hotter. I knew I had to leave. I parted my lips to speak but his words came out first "YOu have to leave now." Ouch, that sounded so much worse when he said it. I nodded slowly and pushed the blankets off of me and moved my body to the edge of the bed where my feet now touched the ground. I pushed myself up and it came to a surprize to me that I wasnt as weak as I was yesterday. My body was healed somewhat. I moved myself to the end of the room where the entrance was and took hold of the knob before looking over my shoulder at him, hoping of some sign that he would tell me to stay with him. No luck. He was turned with his back facing me and the blankets over him. I didn't let out a single sigh of disappointment. I merely turned my head slowly back towards the door and peaked my head out the crack and stepped from the room, leaving the door open just a smidge. I don't even recall what happened on the way back to my room. All I could remember, when I woke up hours later ,was me curled up under the blankets and drifting off into another deep sleep.

I stood in my closet, looking at the full body sized mirror as I adjusted the low ponytail that I pulled back into a rubber band. I ran my hand along the top of my head to make sure not a single strand was loose before sighing and looking at my clock that read 8:35am. I turned myself to the exit of my closet and moved out of my room, shutting my door and making my way downstairs.

"Hinata, Your all better now aren't you" No I actually wasnt. My throat itched and begged for relief, my nose was still stuffed up and the cough was still semi there. The color come back to my face though and my body didn't feel as weak.

"Yes sir" I said softly, keeping my head down to try and avoid the cigar smoke that rang in the air.

"Good, Your chores are long awaited Hinata."

"I understand sir." All I could hear then was the breath he let out followed by the new cloud of smoke that filled the air. I raised my head and he looked down at me then closed his eyes and motioned his head to the door. I stood and walked out of his office, closing the large door behind me. I turned now with my back leaning against said door and looked up with a sigh. I figured I might as well have gotten started, so I pushed myself off the door and walked down the hall, pass all the open windows that were merely just 12 inches away from each other. When I got to the end of the hall, I walked up to the rusted up door, opened it and grabbed out the rolling cart and cleaning supplies.

"Did you sleep well?" My heart stopped. I knew that voice anywhere. I closed my eyes and gripped tightly onto the cart handles, hoping that when I would reopen my eyes, he would not be there anymore. "Hinata" The second call out to me gave me a disappointment cause, well, it wasnt a dream. He was really there. I didn't want to face him about last night. I let out my somewhat held in breath and turned around to face him anyway, knowing I couldnt escpae.

"Itachi." I bent forward at the hip, giving him a bow. I hopped he would change the subject to how he didn't like it when I did this.

"Hinata, stand up" He said to me. I couldn't do anything else but follow his orders. Even though my body raised, my head stayed lowered.

"Itach-"

"Hianta. I can't believe you would do this" His tone softened and my head shot up.

"Itachi I-" Wait, what? When I looked up, he was stepping closer, his hand cupping my chin and raising my head slightly more upwards so my eyes can meet his.

"You know how I feel about your health Hinata. Why'd you get out of bed?" He raised his other hand and pressed it against my forehead. So he didn't figure it out then. No one knows about last night. Sasuke flashed into my mind for a quick second, my body respond to this. I flinched, moving my head away from his touch. "Hinata..." He spoke in a confused way after this action.

"S-sorry...Itachi." I whispered, holding my head.

"You're all shaken up. This is bull shit. Imma tell father you need a couple more hours of rest." My head shot up again

"My chores..."

"I'll hire the maids again to take care of everything, You'll be back on track tomorrow." There was no arguing with him He took me by the hand and lead me out into the main hall, walking with me to the staircase.

I forgot how gentle his hand was. How caring and kind he acted. He always worries about other people. I blushed as it suddenly all came back to me, why I fell in love with him in the first place. My mind didn't wonder out too far before...

"Sasuke." Itachi called out. I snapped from my daze and looked up as we came to a halt. We stood at the bottom of the staircase and sasuke was towards the middle, holding onto the railing. The color came back to his face but he still looked a bit sick. The dark circles under his eyes were slowly disappearing but were still there somewhat. He wasnt looking at Itachi. He was looking at me with a bit of shock. His eyes moving to mine and Itachi's locked hands. He turned his head away after he realized I knew where his eyes were traveling. "What are you doing?" Itachi asked.

"Im going to get some water? Is that a problem?" He snapped continuing his walk down stairs. I could feel his hatred when he passed us. His shoulder gently brushing mine was enough to give my body goosebumps. and send my mind and heart on a wild emotional ride.

Itachi 's body turned as sasuke moved past us. His eyes narrowing afer his little brother.

"Itachi, Sasuke" Me and itachi turned to look at the small figured maid who was bowing in the center of the entrance hall. Sasuke was feet away from us, at the doors of the kitchen. He turned and faced her as well. "I'm sorry to intrude"

"Say it already" Sasuke growled.

"Your father wishes to speak to both of you at once." She stood up after the announcement and walked away. sI could hear Sasuke's grumble before walking to the hall of which me and Itachi just left, making his way to his father's office. Itachi brung my chin up and lifted my head so his eyes met mine.

"Go on up to bed. I will tell father of your condition while im in there speaking with him" Itachi leaned in pecking his lips against my forehead. I blushed dark red, Blinking as his lips touched my skin. I look up and nodded to him. He smiled down at me and turned to follow in sasukes foot steps. I watched him till his disappeared into the hallway of his father's office. I turned and made my way upstairs.

"You both know why I brought you here." Big boss wasnt even looking at his sons. The back to his giant red leather and gold rimmed chair was. The two boys stood with their hands behind their back and their bodys up straight. Nothing spoken "You both know the real reason why Itachi came here. I gave you both time to think about this and now it's time for an answer" Big Boss took the wine bottle to his lips and he chugged a good amount before placing it back on the desk behind him.

"You see father, the thing is-"

"I want Hinata." Sasuke stepped up and called out to his father with bravery. Itachi turned his head away from the red chair and over to his little brother who had the face of determination and irritation. Silence for a long moment before a squeaking sound was heard from before them. The chair was turning and the heavy built man was now facing his sons in disbelief.

"The servant..." Big Boss mumbled. Sasuke swallowed the fear that built up within him and he nodded slowly. "How discusting...This is why You're-"

"Me too..." A whisper came from the eldest son in the back. His head was hung for just a moment.

"Itachi.." Big Boss called out to him in shock.

"Me to father. I also want Hinata as my bride. " Growling. Loud, irritated growling was being heard now from the father of the two boys.

"Unbelieveable...DISCRACEFUL! BOTH OF YOU!" He cursed and pushed himself out of the chair swinging his right arm, pushing all the papers off the desk, as well as the wine bottle. "I argued with the council to make both of you the decision makers when it comes to picking a bride. You WILL NOT embarrass me!" He stepped around the desk, roughly pulling open the double doors to his office with one quick sweep and moving down the hall. His sons quickly exchanged looks before following after him. When they reached the end of the hall and approached the main entrance room The looked up at the man who was already coming to the top of the stairs and heading in the direction of Hinata's room.

"Shit!" Sasuke didn't give it a second though. He ran to the staircase. Skipping two steps at a time as he climbed, feeling as if he would never reach the top. Itachi was coming in close behind him, stumbling but catching himself. Both of their legs felt as if they were getting heavy. Like they couldn't run fast enough either.

"You little slut!" When they reach the top of the stairs and the entry of Hinata's room. Big Boos had her at the throat. His face crunched up in a mad, discussed way. Hinata had her hands grabbing onto the arm of which he held her up by the neck with. Her body squirmed and her legs kicked. Her actions were getting slower and slower.


	6. Chapter 6- SURPRIZE

"Shit!" Sasuke didn't give it a second though. He ran to the staircase. Skipping two steps at a time as he climbed, feeling as if he would never reach the top. Itachi was coming in close behind him, stumbling but catching himself. Both of their legs felt as if they were getting heavy. Like they couldn't run fast enough either.

"You little slut!" When they reach the top of the stairs and the entry of Hinata's room. Big Boos had her at the throat. His face crunched up in a mad, discussed way. Hinata had her hands grabbing onto the arm of which he held her up by the neck with. Her body squirmed and her legs kicked. Her actions were getting slower and slower.

**CHAPTER 6- SURPRIZE**

I can't even sleep. I'm just laying here staring up at my ceiling and letting my mind roam. My head has never felt so much pressure before. Itachi is so kind-hearted and amazing and brave in many ways. Yet, Sasuke...I don't even know now. Why am I so attracted to him. Maybe I'm attracted to his sensitive side. That side he showed me the night we got sick, the side where he told me he wanted me to lay with him, the side that I fall for every time he speaks to me. Why? Why am I thinking of such things. I don't really have a chance with either of them.

Or maybe I do. I can't be so self conscious. They both treat me like they like me, right? I let out that sigh. That sigh we all get when we are going through relationship issues and we just don't know what to do. I finally let my eyes close and my mind was drifting into a slumber. so relaxing it was.

Why am I having trouble breathing? Why?

My eyes shot open after my mind had gathered what was happening. It took my eyes a second to adjust but it got there. I was being held up at the throat by Big Boss. I didn't have any time to gather or think about what had happened either. My hands shot up and grabbed onto the very same arm of which he held me up, my nails digging into his skin aching for him to release me. My body squirmed and my legs were kicking, trying to reach out to him. The more I struggled to breath and get free, the harder it was to catch a breath. I knew this but I couldn't give up so easily, I couldn't die after not knowing what I've done wrong or what I did to deserve this. My closed my eyes tight and gasped for air. No use. I had to think of something. My eyes widened and my hands released his arms and moved to my coat. I ripped my sipper from it and held it within my right hand. I threw my arm across my chest and outwards his direction, letting go of said zipper and aiming it at his right eye. It hit and I was free. I thanked the gods for the few ninja lessons Neji taught me. I fell to the ground like a rag doll. My vision blurred before I blacked out. All I heard after wards was a loud scream and then the sound of sasukes voice calling out to me.

_"You're such a weirdo Hina-chan"_

"N-no I'm not..."

_"Yeah you are! Your cheeks get red at everything and your such a loner."_

_"That's why no one likes you. Your creepy."_

"Th-thats no true. Leave me alone"

_"Make us! weirdo!"_

"Hey! Be quiet before I tell on you!"

"S-sasuke-kun..."

_"This you're girlfriend sasuke? If so It makes you weird too"_

"Yeah! So?! Hina-chan Is my girlfriend and we are gunna be married so shut up and quit making fun of her before I kick you in the lip"

**_Do you remember sasuke? The time when were were 4... You stuck up for me..._ **

"Leave her alone!"

**_You stuck up for me when no one would... But why_-**

"I dont want it. Just go away"

**_Why is it that...as we got older-_**

"Your kinda annoying"

**_The more distant you got?_ **))

So much pain in my body. I parted my eye lids slowly and with slight fear that I might see his face again. The face of the man who tried to kill me. But, somewhere in the back of my mind, It felt as if it never happened. As if, I went to sleep and all that was a dream. It hurt to turn my head but I did. I looked over and there sat Itachi. In a chair by my bed. He was reading a book before he closed it and stood up.

"Hinata. Your awake. Thank god. I knew you weren't dead but the doctor said you could be passed out for a long while." I sat up and he was so quick to help me, placing his hand on my back to give me a little push. I sat up now and looked around. It was dark except for the small light coming from the lamp that was next to the chair Itachi sat in. "You were out for 3 days. Father gripped you pretty hard..."

"3 days?! My chores!" He laughed at me and shook his head, pushing me back down after I tried to get up off the bed. I looked at him confused.

"Don't worry about that. The maids are on it. All you need to worry about is getting better. You've had a rough week hun" He stood up and opened the door nodding to a maid then closing it again.

"I-itachi..." I said softly, resting my head back down on my pillow. My mind was going in circles and I was confused.

Why?

Why was Sasuke the last thing I heard before I passed out but, Itachi was the first thing I seen when I woke up?

"Here is the soup you requested for M'lord." I looked over at the lady who was bowed, holding out a tray with a small bowl of noodle soup and a spoon with a napkin nicely placed beside it. Itachi nodded to her and took the tray and unhooked the small kick stands under it and placed it across my lap. I sat up and looked at it. It looks very good. He knew exactly what I wanted and when. I was starving.

"Thank you Yumi" Itachi nodded to her after doing so.

"Your most welcome. Congrats on the engagement by the way." She smiled and itachi nodded to her again and she took her leave. I suddenly didnt feel hungry anymore. Its not the fact that I was discussed it was the fact that I was going to marry Itachi, right? I looked at him and he was hanging his head slightly shaking it while rubbing his temples.

"I was going to tell you as soon as you were better but..." He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, letting his other fall beside him. He was blushing bright red and looking away from me. "I guess it was for the better. I didn't really know how to tell you anyway" He cleared his throat and sat down on the edge of my bed. The pink on his cheeks were fading now . He grabbed the tray and set it on the floor beside his feet and took my hands.

"Itachi. I dont understand..."

"I know. The truth is...well...I-" He looked away looking troubled. The blush was coming back to his cheeks. He let out a sigh and looked back at me. "I love you" He said this with a release of his breath, as if a giant weight was lifted off him. "I love you and I want to make you my wife. My father finally approved after reasoning and the wedding is this weekend if you will accept this offer and make me the happiest man in the world." MY hands got weak again.

(("_Yeah! So?! Hina-chan IS my girlfriend and we are gonna be married so shut up"))_

_Sasuke..._

My eyes were watering up. I could feel them. It didn't take long for him to notice cause he quickly let go of my hands and wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me into the most warm embrace I had ever felt. I closed my eyes and a single tear moved from the corner of my eye and down my cheek. I clinged to him and nodded. It was always my dream to marry this man. I couldn't believe it. I was going to be the wife of Itachi Uchiha. I clinged tighter.

"You have no idea how happy you make me Hina-chan" He whispered softly into my ear. I opened my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder as he continued to hold me. It took us a moment before he broke the hug and wiped my face from all the tears. He was overjoyed. I could see it in his eyes. "Yumi! quick!" He jumped up and called out my bedroom door. The same girl came rushing in. "Tell everyone to gather in the main hall. I wish to make an announcement. " The woman nodded and ran out. Itachi turned to me taking my hands and smiling happily. I blushed and my body moved with him. I stood up. "Come my love. I shall tell the Uchiha clan of this."

"Itachi, Are you sure..."

"Of course! I'm the happiest I could ever be and I want the clan to envy it and envy me, I want them to be jealous over the fact that I have a girl like you" He lifted my chin and his smile faded. He tilted his head, his free hand wrapping around my lower waist and his lips connecting to mine and his eyes closing. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine and opened his eyes. "Lets go."

I had to get ready. The maids did up my hair after I showered. Make up was put on me and I was dressed in a really fancy lavender colored, silk fabric dress that dragged along the ground. My hair was made to be half up and half hanging down my back. My bangs hung just above my eyes. I walked out with the women who fixed me up. I never felt prettier. I was excited yet. Somewhere deep inside me. I was depressed.

When we approached the stairs I took in a deep breath taking a good look at all the members of the Uchiha family. Everyone made the main hall look like a tiny room despite the fact it was the biggest room in the whole place. Itachi stood down at the bottom step in a black tux, black slacks and black tie to match. A white collard shirt under the black jacket and his hands nicely folded in front of him. His long black hair combed in a low rubber band. I gripped the railing and walked down the steps trying so hard not to fall. A small sigh of relief was let out when I took his hand and reached the bottom floor.

"Shall we begin?" He smiled at me. I was to choked up to talk at all. I nodded my head and we both turned to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen. My dearest family members." The crowed smiled up at us. "As you all know, I returned here with the hope of finding a bride. A woman I can come home to and start a family with." He turned to me. My face was getting hot and I could tell I was bright red. "But the thing is, For the longest time, I already had one in mind. Hoping that one day I can call this young lady right here, my wife." When I looked up at the people. A lot of them were tearing up and holding their hands over their mouths. "Hinata Hyuuga. Will you please to me this honor." My attention turned back to him and my eyes watched him. Even though he already asked me I was still in shock when he lowered to his knee after taking out a navy colored box. "Please marry me" I looked up at everyone and they were in silence. Not a single peep. I looked back at him and he opened the box reveling a diamond ring with a pure silver rim. I nodded and raised my hand to meet his.

"Yes"

Thats all it took. Cheers and claps after the words left my mouth. Itachi ignored them though. His attention was on me and me only. He removed the ring from the box and gracefully slid it on my ring finger then taking me into his arms. I giggled as he spun me around. After we had our own little celebration and the crowed quieted down. We took a look at the crowd. There was Big Boss smiling and nodded his head.

"Wait...wheres my little brother?" Head turned. I looked around with everyone. Itachi let go of me and stepped up. "Where is he? Wheres sasuke?"

(HEY YALL! Happy Late Valentines Day. :] I was going to upload two chapters but I didn't have time. This chapter was nt really well written cause i was in a bit of a rush to make it. I was so excited doing it and I absolutely cannot wait to do the next. Please Please Please let me know what you all think of it okay? )


	7. Chapter 7- MY PROTECTOR

Thats all it took. Cheers and claps after the words left my mouth. Itachi ignored them though. His attention was on me and me only. He removed the ring from the box and gracefully slid it on my ring finger then taking me into his arms. I giggled as he spun me around. After we had our own little celebration and the crowed quieted down. We took a look at the crowd. There was Big Boss smiling and nodded his head.

"Wait...wheres my little brother?" Head turned. I looked around with everyone. Itachi let go of me and stepped up. "Where is he? Wheres sasuke?"

**CHAPTER 7- MY PROTECTOR**

_"I apologize for my actions earlier. I have come to the choice of letting you boys be happy." I smiled happily at my fathers words I turned to look at Itachi, he had his eyes closed and his head down with a smile on his face. Then it struck me. Theres only one hinata and two men that want her, me and my brother. I turned my gaze away from him and looked back at my father, Once realizing such thing, my smile faded. It was up to my father, Like always. " I understand that each of you will be moving on and you wont need my protection anymore. I guess you both deserve a woman who will make you happy. By now i hope you both realize that there IS only one Hinata" We both nodded at my fathers words. I didnt even have to look but, Itachi's smile faded too. "Itachi is the oldest so he will be the one that gets to call Hinata is bride."_

My hands clenched at the sounds of the cheer. Of course I didn't go to the announcement. My head rested against the frame of the window I sat by. My knees to my chest and my eyes locked on the rain that fell. The moon that hung high in the sky, shinned through this window, giving my room the only speck of light it could. Why was I feeling this way? It was only a girl. I guess it was my fault for keeping my distance from her. My eyes shifted from outside to the picture that I kept upon my lap. I pushed off the frame and took hold of the photo with me, my brother and Hinata. My eyes locking on the only person that even mattered. The female that I hoped to marry was marrying another man. This only happened because of my fear of even speaking to her. The fear of making a fool of myself, I guess distancing away from her wasnt the best option either was it?

Foot steps.

I held onto the picture and pushed myself up. I knew they would be coming to look for me. I didn't want to see anyone. I looked at the locked door as I made my way to my bed. Setting the picture down on the nightstand, I fell on my bed in a lazy manner, the right side of my face on the pillow as i lay on my stomach. It wouldn't be much longer before-

"Sasuke! I know you're in there open up!" My brother's voice roared through the door after he tried to open it. I closed my eyes and turned so the left side of my face was laying on the pillow and I was looking to the window near my bed. I could hear more foot steps. The others were probably gathering round. I didn't want to face them. Itachi knew of my feeling and still intended to marry Hinata. That would be fine to me I guess but now he was making me attend. Thats just rubbing it in. Jerk. I closed my eyes and let the argument of me and my father run through my head.

_"Of course..." A soft irritated tone came from my lips. I could hear the creek of my fathers chair as he turned to face me. "Of course it would be Itachi. He is your favorite right" Jealousy moved in and my body trembled with anger and irritation. My hand clenched as old feelings came into the mix. "Do you realize how irritating it is to always be put last father?" Itachi looked at me with a blink."Itachi this, Itachi that. I dealt with it this whole time because I knew It wasnt my place to say anything. It wasnt my place to do anything. I was a mistake right? I was suppose to be a girl, A girl that you can all your baby and marry her off to another clan leader. I ruined it though, didn't I father?" I shut my eyes tight as memories of rejection moved throughout my mind. I could feel the tears wanting to push through. _

_"Sasuke." Itachi spoke softly, he reached out to take hold of my shoulder in hopes to calm me down. I turned to him and smacked his hand away with one swift movement. _

_"No! Your just as much to blame as he is! The one thing I actually care about! The only thing that runs through my mind all day. The one female that I bother to notice because theres something about her thats so rare and so beautiful...I see it. Do you Itachi? Do you see what I see? No! Shes just another excuse, something else you can snatch from me and take away. Leaving me with nothing! cause Itachi Uchiha has to have it all doesnt he!?_

_"Sasuke! Thats enough!" My father yelled to me I turned with a shake of my head , my body facing him._

_"NO FATHER ITS NEVER ENOUGH IS IT?! " My chest rised the fell as I let out deep breaths, my head looking down so the strands of hair along the sides of my face could shield my eyes. Silence was there for just a moment before I spoke up again "You both have it your way. I'm not going to sit around anymore and wait to be pushed and rejected can have her. Be hapy big brother, that will make one of us . Then again, its not like my permission matters right?" My back turned to them and I began to move from the room when I hear my fathers yell call out to me with frustration. I didn't listen. I left them both their to sulk and think about everything they did to me. _

I use to love my older brother. I did. He use to be the one to love me after our mother past. I remember him taking me to the field just outside of the village very summer with I was little.

_"Onii-kun. Why does papa hate me?" I ased softly as sat in the grass beside im, picking at the flowers between my spread legs._

_"He doesn't. If anything he loves you more. You're the baby. " Itachi smiled to me_

_"I'm the baby...So why doesn't he hug me and stuff like moma?" I looked up and over to him,watching his smile fade slowly_

_"Cause dads aren't allowed to show emotion."_

_"They aren't allowed..." I repeated softly staring at the dazy i twirled between my fingers. _

_"Don't look so down. Speaking of Dad, why don't we go get some dumplings. Maybe if he isn't busy you can eat it with him." he tood up and offered his hand. I took it and noded._

Itachi always knew the truth. Looking back on everything now, I laugh cause I believed him. He was only trying to make me happy. Trying to make the best childhood he could for me untill he took his title.

_"Papa! Look! brought chocolate and strawberry flavored dumplings for us!" I waddled into his office carrying the foam box of sweets "I didn't know what kind you liked more so I got both!" As i gave a proud smile at my decision, I moved around his desk and chair so I stood in front of the fireplace facing him. My box lowered as I seen him shield his eyes with his hand. "Papa..." _

_"Leave"_

_"But papa...Why are you crying. Onii-kun said that daddies weren't suppose to-" _

_"Idiot..."_

_"Huh" I said softly as he removed his hand from his eyes and smacked he box from my hands letting the dumplings fall on the floor between us. I moved to step back but he grabbed my shirt and lifted me from the ground._

_"Your useless! Don't ever bother me with such nonsense again! I don't care for your presence! Whatever your brother told you was a lie. Can't you see that? Or are you even more stupid then I tok you for?" tears built up as I looked at his face, anger, frustration, sadness._

_"Father!Put him down, now!" My brother's voice saved me. I was tossed into his arms as my father stood up and moved from his office, stepping on the dumplings as he walked out. My tears never stopped. MY brother held me as we sat in front of the fireplace. He held me in his arms and waited for me to stop crying. _

Now, all I can think my brother as is an enemy. He took the one thing I loved. Knowing I did and knowing he would be the one to have her he let me suffer... I'm being such a selfish child but...Why can't I have one thing that I want?

Why can't I have the one person that makes my world amazing?

Why can't I have her?

(YO! Sup readers of awesomeness? Okay so, this chapter you guys were pobably confused. Yeah, I wanted to do something diffrent, tell some of sasuke's story. I didn't get a chance to read over it so excuse typo's porfavor. I'm so caught up in my cosplay stuff. ANYWAY! As always,please review and tell me what you think of this new, one time change.

Till next time! 3)


	8. Chapter 8- EVERYONE IS SELFISH

**CHAPER 8- Everyone is selfish**

Why wasn't he answering? My whole body was trembling with anger. My hands clenched and trembled with frustration. Why am I asking that? I know why is isn't answering. He's in there but hes throwing a fit. I raised my fist one more time throwing it back behind my shoulder then throwing it back at the door, I couldn't. I stopped just before it made contact with the door and uncurled my fist so my hand rested on the door.

"Hes just being stubborn and a child" I hear my aunt say behind me followed by other comments. They all turned and walked out after say congrats to myself and my soon to be bride. I turned around, away from my brothers door, and faced her. There was the stunning female that stood before me with that usual worried look on her face. I smiled to her and cupped her cheek with my right hand, my worries seeming to disappear once the soft smile came to her face.

"Is Sasuke okay?" Her voice was so soft and gave off such a troubled tone. I smiled and nodded.

"Sasuke is just stubborn" My head turned so I could look over my shoulder and at the door behind me. "Hes always been that way..."

"When I was 6 Me and Sasuke was 3 we found out that I was the leader of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke was too young to remember so I tried to make his life as amazing as possible till he was old enough to understand...He was so stubborn at accepting it...I only wanted him to be happy and I worked hard to make it so. "

_"Sasuke, your 14 now..." I sat with my baby brother in that familiar medow that Me and him alwasy visited. It was his birthday and I had bought him a tiny cupcake with a candle and a box with his birthday present inside _

_"I am aware" Sasuke smirked as he licked the frosting off the candle. I watched him pick off the frosting with a smile on my face, remembering the day that we got the news, Sasuke didnt know anything, he didn't know what was going on. I did though. I didnt think about it before cause I was a kid, so it never crossed my mind but when I heard, it came as a shock to me. I looked at him and Sasuke was just standing there gazing at a bug. _

_"I guess your old enough to understand now.." He looked at me and I looked away "I'm 17 now...next month I will be taking my lessons"_

_"Lessons?" Sasuke set the cupcake down and gave me a suspicious look. "What do you mean?" He really just thought that it would be like this forever. _

_"DO you know why people treat you differently sasuke? Why dad treats you different?" _

_"Yeah, cause I'm the youngest. Everyone favorites the oldest child so the youngest doesn't mean anything." _

_"Something like that but...its only cause the eldest child, once he turns the age of 18, he takes the title of clan leader. "_

_"Clan...leader?" _

_"Of the uchiha clan, Im the oldest son and the next heir to take the Uchiha clan name. Everyone expects so much of me...Sasuke...You were suppose to be a girl. Its how it works."_

_"Gender of a baby isn't predictable"_

_"Yeah its true but...everyone now thinks your a waist of space. I wanted to make your life a pleasent as possible so when I leave, you arent in the air about it." I seen the shocked look on his face it was all comming together. I could see it in his eyes. The way our father treated us differently and the way I was always praised and he wasnt. Im sure he didn't bother to notice till now._

_"Why didnt you tell me sooner?"_

_"Cause I didnt want you to waist your whole life fearing the day I leave." I watched as he stood up in the spot of which he once sat, his head turned so I couldnt see the anger that was obviously there. After that He didnt talk to me till the day before I left. All he said was bye and handed me my coat. _

I walked Hinata to her room. It was cute how she was so nervous and unsure of what to do. I've always liked that. SHe was easily embarassed and was so confused at embarrassing times like this. I pulled her against me with on hand as we stood in the moonlight that shinned through the window in the hall way just outside her door. My eyes closed and my lips puckered, pressing agaisnt the already blushing cheeks. I pulled away shortly after to get a good look at that innocent red face and tilted downwards head of hers. Her hand held against her chest fiddling with the top of her dress. I chuckled and lifted her chin so our eyes were forced to meet.

"You better get some sleep." I whispered softly. She nodded my direction and turned herself around and walked into her room waving as she closed the door behind her. I let out a sigh and pushed the short strands that hung along side my face, away from my eyes. My head turned to gaze out the window and up at the brightly shinning moon that didnt hesitate to shade its beauty from the crappy world of which I lived in. I closed my eyes and turned to walk over to my old bedroom, yeah, the bedroom I resided in before I left. Upon arriving I looked at my room, everything being the way I had left cleaner then ever. The only thing out of place was the sheets. I knew exactly who it was as well.

_"Itachi..." I moaned as the soft voice filled my head louder then ever. I ignored it but it spoke again. I rolled on my back and rubbed my eyes then opened them turning my head to see the big eyed child staring up at me. He held his blanket and had tears in his eyes. I sat up. _

_"Sasuke, whats wrong" He didnt say anything but just stood in the crack of my door way standing there playing with the blue blanket he held close trying not to cry. "Sasuke, your 6 years old now. Dont you want to be a big boy and sleep in your own bed. ?" He cracked, Tears rolled down his face and he wiped his tears and eyes with the arm he held his blanket in, gasping as he did so. I couldnt help but to let out a smile. I scooted over. The sound of my rustling got his attention. His eyes were red from crying and his cheeks were pink from the wiping he gave them when tears fell. I didnt say anything. I moved the blanket, crating an opening then I watched him close the door and hear nothing put the pitter patter of his feet as he moved to my bed and crawled under the blankets with me._

The next morning I was already downstairs at the dinning room table taking on the plate of food that the new servant had cooked. Hinata hadnt met her yet so I was waiting for her to come downstairs to come and show her the ropes. She was taking long the the servant stood along the right side of the room, holding up the wall, her fingers locked and her eyes gazing at me. It creeped me out just a tad but I knew once my Fiancee entered it would disappear. There was an awkward silence in the dinning hall til the sound of the door was heard. I smiled as I pictured Hinata walking through but It was my brother, Sitting on the other side of the table. I chewed my food slower as I watched him. His appearance wasn't out of the ordinary but he looked more annoyed.

"Ready my breakfast" He called out to the blushing new servant. She bowed and followed his orders moving to the 2nd set of doors in the room that lead into the kitchen. It was quiet sounds of the dishes and such from the other room and my fork hitting my plate were the only sounds heard. I couldnt take it. I sighed and looked at my plate.

"Sasu-"

"Don't even think about opening your fucking mouth to me" He snapped. I looked up at him and frowned. As his left hand was holding up his head that was turned to the door of which the servant had left. I didn't understand what he was so mad about. I was just as shocked when Hinata had said yes to me. Shouldn't he be happy for us or was he being selfish because he couldnt get what he wanted. I listened to my thought process and sighed as I sit back in my chair. I wanted to leave but I had told Hinata she had to come and show the servant her duties.

The door opened. By this time, the servant had brought in Sasukes meal and was returning from the kitchen with his drink. I stood up as Hinata walked in. Her head was down and her eyes were narrowed. I pushed back the chair I sat in so I could have room to walk about the table and over to her. I smiled.

"There you are" I said happily. She smiled when her head lifted

"Im sorry I'm late" she said worried like. I laughed and shook my head as I stood in front of her. I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Its fine I want you to meet-"

"S-Saukura..." She said softly into my ear. When I pulled away her eyes were wide. I stepped to the side and looked to her, then turned to look at the confused faced servant who stood beside Sasuke.

"You guys know each other?" I asked confused like also.

(Hey yall! Just got back from my vacation in Texas. Had fun! Sorry for the wait I loved the idea of Itachi's side of the story. Review people! Gimme more ideas! I still ahve yet to find or figure out an ending.)


	9. Chapter 9- MIXED FEELINGS

"There you are" I said happily. She smiled when her head lifted

"Im sorry I'm late" she said worried like. I laughed and shook my head as I stood in front of her. I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Its fine I want you to meet-"

"S-Saukura..." She said softly into my ear. When I pulled away her eyes were wide. I stepped to the side and looked to her, then turned to look at the confused faced servant who stood beside Sasuke.

"You guys know each other?" I asked confused like also.

**CHAPTER 9 - Mixed feelings**

"Hinata, I cant believe the wife of the Uchiha clan is you" She said as she stood in front of the sink, washing the dishes from morning meal. I helped her, She handed me the plates and I dried them. I was still trying to wrap my head around the face that Sakura is the new servant. I kept my life a secret in fear. I was ashamed of my life but now Sakura is living it. One of my best friends. She pulled away from the hug and held onto my shoulders. "Itachi is the guy that showed up at work. No wonder Hinata! You should've told us you were engaged"

"Sakura...I didn't know you were the new servant, I'm sorry I'm still in shock" I said softly looking at the glass that I dried between my towel covered hands

"Why didn't you tell us you were even associated with the Uchiha brothers?" She asked setting the wet, clean plate next to the others.

"It's not what it looks like Sakura...When Neji and the others died, I didnt move on my own. The Uchihas took me in and made me their slave for all those years...I was ashamed." I set the dry glass down in the dish rack, afraid to look at her because the rustling of the dishes and sink filled water and soap had stopped. I know she was looking at me.

"Hinata" Before I knew it her wet dripping hands moved up past my shoulders and her arms wrapped around my neck in a hug. "I love you HIna-chan. How can you be so ashamed. " She pulled away and looked into my eyes with a smile "We all love you for you, not your life style. It's nothing to be ashamed of." I could feel my heart race and my cheeks darken to a pinkish red color. My eyes watered and everything in my body wanted to collapse and tell her everything, thats exactly what I did but first I cried. Then, I told her the rules of the house. It was dark when we were done so I took her to the spot where Itachi took me. The fireflies weren't out but we sat on the grass and I told her everything, every detail of when i was there, from when I got there till yesterday.

"And he wouldn't come out..Itachi begged, then yelled..." I sat and picked at the grass "I can't help but to think of that night when me and him were int he street. He was so nice then for him to be so cold as to not even look at us"

"Hinata. I hate to say it but...Did you ever consider why Sasuke has changed"

"I have I just-"

"Wake up Hinata...Sasuke loves you. He always has. From that day when you two were young. I was there I know I didn't step up but he did and from then on he was cold he did block you from his life but anyone with a heart and a set of eyes can see that he still had feelings for you." I couldnt believe it. My mind wasn't processing it and I couldnt keep up. If it was so noticeable for Sakura and the others I wonder If Itachi noticed it. Maybe he did, maybe he did see it he just didn't want to believe it.

"Sasuke..." I said softly. I placed a hand on my heart and felt the rapid beating agasint my hand.

_"Wake up Hinata...Sasuke loves you. He always has"_

That night I sat on my bed holding my pillow agaisnt my chest as my legs stayed criss crossed and my body facing the window on the opposite side of my bed room. My long hair handing down the sides of my face and over my shoulders. My eyes narrowed and locked on my feet that were pressed together. Saukras words playing in my head, then, my head flashed back to all the times where Sasuke was there for me.

_"You think I was going to let you walk in the rain?"_

All the times he couldnt say what he wanted to.

_"I can't be like him, "I...I want...I want what he has" _

All the times when he was honest.

_"D-dont leave..."_

I found myself uncrossing my legs and sliding to the edge of the bed till my feet touched the carpeted floor. My head lifted and my eyes looked out the window till I turned and walked to my door. I didn't know, I twas like my body was moving on its own but I didn't stop it. I didn't want to. I knew where it was going, I didn't say no. It was as if the ring on my finger didnt mean anything. I was careful like last time. I made sure the hall to Sasuke's room was clear before I walked down it. My all white nightgown brushing against the floor as I walked bare foot in his direction. Upon reaching the door, I raised my right hand and hesitated to knock for just a moment. I stepped back thinking of walking away but I didn't want too. I wanted the feeling back, the feeling I felt that night were I was here. I stepped forward to knock "Sasuke-" I whispered. Before I could tap my knuckles agaisnt the door it opened. My hand was placed against my chest as it cracked. I swallowed my fear and stepped in looking as Sasuke was standing there to greet me. He cold eyes that I've come to know and love staring at me with lust. My heart and body filled with the same thing. His raven colored hair was hanging down the sides of his face and over his eyes, his shirt was off and al he wore was some loosely fit black pants.

"Sasuke I-"

"Shut up" He whispered before taking me into his arms and pressing his lips agasint mine. I didnt stop that either. My heart and body didnt want to. I took in the amazing feeling of being held by this man, this man I swore to hate me but yet, here I was, locked in a never ending kiss with him.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms found their way around his neck. My head and his head in sync as the shifted in opposite directions so our tongues can move further into each others mouths. Pressing and massing one another. I felt him walk with my in his arms, his hands on my butt to hold me up. Before I knew it, I was in his bed. Laid out on my back and helping him rush to remove my night gown and my undergarments as he moved to his knees, staying between my legs that were still wrapped around his waist.

With each passing moment we removed our clothes and our shame, removed our hatred and our fears. Everything that filled us from keeping the distance between us stronger, we removed. I didn't feel this way about Itachi, as I moaned to the roof of the canopy bed, I could feel the happy stir around inside of my heart. I loved it with him and I loved Itachi but no, not like this, not the way this felt when I was with Sasuke. I couldn't think about it, I shouldn't but I can't believe I didn't recognize the signs.

My body, moving up and down against the already messed up sheets on his bed. Sweat rolled down my body and my cheeks were now a red color. My eyes closed as my hands moved under his arms and my nails dug into his back. I gave my last cry of pleasure and he gave his last grunt of satisfaction as the becoming of one took place. There was no turning back. He rolled over off of me, on his back and me on mine. My eyes staring at the roof of the bed as my mind pondered and went over what just happened. Why couldn't I find the regret? Why couldnt I find the worry? Upon feeling his arms move around my waist I smile and forget it. I didnt want to think of it now.I felt his lips against my cheek one last time before I drifted off to sleep for the next few hours I could.

At the crack of dawn I did the regular routine and moved to my room un noticed.I immediately took a shower, I didnt want to get out so I filled the tub and rested in the tub for a few minutes. when I got out I couldnt go back to sleep. I walked out of my room, the maids looking at me in surprise with a smile, bowing to me. I found it werid. Now I know how Sasuke and Itachi felt when I bowed to them. It was unusual. They all were surprised at how early I was up. I shrugged it off and moved to the dinning room where I sat in my chair sitting with my hands in my lap. The sound of the door opening made my head turn. It was sasuke. He was walking in letting the door close behind me I smiled but he didnt look at me. I gave a questioning look.

"Sasuke-"

"Don't talk to me." He snapped.

"But Sasuke I-"

"God, you so annoying." He stood up and moved into the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10- WANTED

He was walking in letting the door close behind me I smiled but he didnt look at me. I gave a questioning look.

"Sasuke-"

"Don't talk to me." He snapped.

"But sasuke I-"

"God, you so annoying." He stood up and moved into the kitchen.

**CHAPTER 10- Wanted.**

The doors were pushed open, the sound of them broke the confused silence that grew between Sasuke and I. My chest tightened and my eyes blinked with confusion as I went over what went wrong in my head, what had I done. Sakura walked passed me and over to Sasuke.

"Breakfast sir?" She spoke softly with a questioning tone. He nodded to her and shooed her off with his right hand. She nodded to his gesture and her eyes met mine. She seen the hurt and quickly rushed off to leave us alone. As soon as she dissapeared back into the kitchen I looked around me to make sure the room was clear of any eavesdroppers.

"Sasuke I dont under-"

"Your engaged" He snapped. I could feel my chest tighten more. I heard the slight hurt in his tone. His eyes didn't meet mine but he was staring at me. "You think because last night happened it could change anything?" He growled and pushed himself back in the chair, away from the table he stood up and walked over bending over slightly to grab my right wrist pushing my hand to my face so I had a clear view of my engagement ring. "Unless this disappears, Your still nothing to me in front of everyone HInata" He threw my wrist down and walked to the door as soon as Itachi was walking in. I could feel the tension. Sasuke pushed the door open then slammed it shut. Itachi looked over his shoulder as that took place.

"Hes still angry" He sighed and I nodded slight

"Something like that" I whispered under my breath. He smiled and moved to my side, leaning down to press his lips agaisnt my left cheek and moved them over to a whisper in my ear, then,I found the guilt. It wasn't cause I cheated on Itachi but I felt as If I was cheating on Sasuke with Itachis one kiss. He moved over and sat in the seat to my left with a groan.

"I couldn't sleep last night to save my life" He mumbled to me. I blinked and looked over

"IS there something I can do to help you sleep?" I asked softly. He smirked and nodded.

"Yup but it's not for the ears of the house except me and you." He chuckled and I could feel a blush gather around my cheeks. I reached forward and took my orange juice glass and placed the rim to my lip, tilting it and my head back to take a nice long drink as the door opened again. Sakura walked in with Sasukes plate. She looked around questionably.

"He left" Itachi said "Ill take it" He cleared his spot and watched as Sakura walked to his right side and set Sasukes plate of food in front of Itachi. He nodded to her and I couldn't help it when I looked at his plate everything was wrong. Itachi hated bacon and liked ketchup on his eggs. Theres was no toast but he liked toast cause he always made a small sandwich with the food on his plate. I looked over at Sakura who felt complete then at Itachi who put up with it.

The servant part of me showed every so often. When something wasn't cleaned right or done perfectly it struck my erges and I had to fix it. I couldn't do that no more. I looked at my lap and pushed my chair back and stood. "I'm still tired. I had an early morning. I think I'm going to go sleep, in a while,Sakura can you wake me in an hour?" She nodded and I smiled to Itachi. He smiled back and continued to eat. I exited the room, closing the doors behind me and walking to the stair case. I went around the spiral stairs and turned down the hall way to my room. I laid down in my bed when I entered and pulled the blankets over my body curling up in a ball as I looked at the door to my room. My heart beating fast, my body and mind hoping Sasuke would accompany me.

"Hinata Wake up" I opened my eyes and seen Sakura bent over at my bed side, a worried look on her face and her teeth biting down on her bottom lip.

"Sakura-chan" I moaned and sat up rubbing my eyes, once my eyes adjusted I looked out the window across the way and seen the orange purple pink and blue color blended skies. It was sunset. She seen the shocked look.

"Hinata Im sorry, Itachi ordered me to let you sleep." I looked at her and then looked out the door at Sasuke who was leaned agaisnt the wall behind her. I was sure she didn't see him but he seen me and I seen him barely he motioned his head for me to walk over I nodded and looked at Sakura pulling her into the room then closing the door.

"Wheres Itachi" I asked

"He's at a meeting with the Uchiha men. He said he wont be back till tonight. He says sorry for missing dinner." I nodded and jumped off the bed and over to my closet, readying myself. She followed. "Hinata what are you do-" Her eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder. "I knew something was up. You see-"

"Shh Sakura please you cant tell anyone. I realized you were right...I just don't know how to tell Itachi...I have erges and my heart aches when I'm not around Sasuke I just- " I grabbed my coat after brushing my hair and looked to her, my back to the door and my eyes looking at her "I think I love him too" I smiled, turned to the door and ran out. He wasn't in the hall anymore I ran to his room and there he was, walking from the bathroom in his black sweats, a shirt and his coat.

"Come on" He whispered softly, taking my hand. I didn't hesitate to follow. I moved with him out the room and then out of the house without anyone seeing either of us. Our fingers locked in one another as I followed close behind him. As we continued to walk, it got darker and later.

"Sasuke where are we going?" I whispered as the streets slowly started to clear. We walked out of the village gates and into the forest. it wasn't long after entering the forest there was a clearing, not that big though. A blanket was laid out as well as a few caged in candles that he lit. I laughed at the cheesiness.

"You don't like it?"

"I do, I do. Its just. I can't imagine you doing something like this for me" I blushed holding my free hand over my heart shyly.

"Yeah well...I figured if Itachi can make you blush with fireflies I can do something just as ...'cute' " He rubbed the back of his head nervously, letting go of my hand. I smiled softly and leaned in to kiss his cheek and ploping myself on the blanket. The fire to the candles flickered around us. in the glass case of which it was placed in. He sat beside me and all it was was pure silence. It was an awkward feeling. I fiddled with the ends of my hair. He broke the silence.

"You know..." He said softly "I would fall apart without you, I don't know how you do what you do...Everything that don't make sense about me. Makes sense when im with you."I smiled happily, I couldnt stop. I looked down at my lap before looking back up.

"Those would make good song lyrics" I chuckled. He felt embarrassed and shrugged.

"Its how I feel about you...I don't know what I am going to do when you get married Hinata. I love you too much to let that happen but if it makes you happy. I have to put up with it. " His words stung my heart. It hurt so bad to watch the sadness build up in his eyes with the smile on his face was no mistake that it was there. I turned my head to look away.

"I Don't want to" I whispered.

"What was that?" He asked, trying to catch a glimpse into my eyes.

"We should head back I-" He tackled me. My head off the blanket as my body was. His hands pinning mine as I laid there on my back.

"Why should we both have to be unhappy?" He asked in a soft whisper. My eyes watered and he blinked. I shut them tight and a tear rolled down my cheek. "Hin-"

"I love you" I released. I opened my eyes, my big, rounded, sparkling, water filled eyes. I stared into his and released my left hand from his grip so I could cup his cheek. "I lo-" Kiss.

I allowed myself to fall into this kiss, closing my eyes and kissing back. The kisses getting rougher and the hands beginning to explore. The following was the removal of clothes , feeling the breeze against my pale white skin. It sparked the goose bumps but it didnt matter. Once naked we didn't hesitate.

I loved him...

I love Sasuke

"Ah" Sweet moans came from my lips as he pushed his way through my insides. My body trembling and my back arching upwards as I felt his thrusts. The blanket below us gathering around my back as my body was pushed back and forth from the thrusts he gave. My legs eventually wrapping around his waist.

I dont wanna marry Itachi.

He grunted with pure pleasure as he stayed ontop of me, continuing with the slow passionate thrusts, Sweat from his forehead trickling down the sides of his face as his eyes stared into mine. The pink blush on my cheeks getting a darker shade as we laid there and made love under the stars and trees.

"So it happened huh" Itachi said softly, staring out the window of his bedroom. He held his watch in his right hand, the watch that read 12:00 stood behind him. Itachi's eyes filled with pain and hurt. He closed them and looked down. "Thanks for telling the truth. You may be dismissed for today and tomorrow." She bowed and stepped out. leaving Itachi in the pain, sorrow, and thoughts going through his body soul mind and heart. He clenched the watch in his hand as his body shook with anger.


	11. Chapter 11-CAUGHT UP

"So it happened huh" Itachi said softly, staring out the window of his bedroom. He held his watch in his right hand, the watch that read 12:00 stood behind him. Itachi's eyes filled with pain and hurt. He closed them and looked down. "Thanks for telling the truth. You may be dismissed for today and tomorrow." She bowed and stepped out. leaving Itachi in the pain, sorrow, and thoughts going through his body soul mind and heart. He clenched the watch in his hand as his body shook with anger.

**CHAPTER 11- Caught Up**

I couldn't remember last night all to well. With everything in my power, I tried, all it was, was just a lustful, blissful, amazing wonderful memory. I woke up this morning in my bed, the sun hasn't raised so I guessed it was around 4am. Staring up at the ceiling for the longest time, I processed what I wanted. I mean, I know what I wanted just. I didn't know how to work it out. Everyone in the clan would think wrong of me. BigBoss would be so angry at Sasuke and the only thing that would benefit us would be that we would be happy and together. Thats all that matters right?

"Morning" I jumped slightly and looked to my left. There was Itachi, sitting in the chair that he sat in when I was knocked out. I took in a breath and blushed, how long was he sitting there? "I didn't mean to scare you babe" His tone was so calm and soothing, yet, I can feel an off vibe. He stood up and climbed in bed with me after removing his shirt.

My god...

His body was NOT at all similar to Sasuke's. He was sooo ripped and well fit. He had a nice, outstanding 8 pack and the perfect V line that creeped out from the lining of his black sweats. His long black hair was loose from its rubber band and falling over his shoulders. This man, I can't express how sexy this man was.

No, stop. I love Sasuke. I swallowed the nervousness in the back of my throat and scooted over as he gently forced his way down and under my blankets. I turned to where my back fit perfectly against his. His arm was creeping around my body, tugging me closer. He leaned up and kissed my neck. I tilted my head to the side and let out a soft gasp. I shut my eyes and tried to wake myself up. When I opened them his hands were trailing up my night-gown, all the way down to my thighs.

"Itachi..."

"I can't wait any longer my love...My body aches for you at night and my heart jumps every time I see you. I can't tell you how much I love you and how lucky I am to call you mine. I fear of loosing you everyday..."

"Loosing me?"

"Yeah...Your amazingly beautiful. I see the way the butlers and the men look at you when your walking around here or around the streets." His hands moved to the ends of my gown grabbing it and tugging it upwards revealing my white laced panties under the blankets. I could slowly feel his fingers moving against them and down lower and lower rubbing the gentle, sensitive area down below. I gasped and squirmed slightly. I didn't want this. I wanted Sasuke.

"Itachi please-"

"Make love to me" He whispered into my ear. It sent chills down my arms and all over my body. my body that ached and craved touch. After I relaxed he sensed it and rolled over me as I rolled onto my back. Staring up at him with my blushing cheeks and glistening eyes the upper part of my gown that kept the slid closed with just a string was loosing up and giving a slight glimpse of part of my breasts. He must've noticed that first cause he moved up and untied the string, revealing the rest of my chest.

I noticed, everything he did, he did gently. Not like Sasuke. Sasuke touched me with force and confidence. Itachi touched me gently, as if he didnt was to break me. He caressed every part of my body and examined every detail. He loved me more than I thought.

SHit...

He lowered his head between my legs and moved the laced panties away from my now damp area. He closed his eyes and pressed his tongue against the hard ball of my clitoris. I gasped and arched my back upwards. It felt so good it was amazing. He touched and licked me so gently and carefully. He occasionally looked up at me to see my embarrassing facial expressions. When he positioned himself above me, he stared at me, I looked into his eyes for any clue as to what that vibe was I felt earlier. I found it in his eyes...Pain...Why pain?

"Im going in..." He said softly. I closed my eyes and gasped, letting them widen at the feel of him slip into me. My head tilted to the right side as I closed my eyes again. Itachi leaned forward, his head resting on the left side of my head and the pillow as he pushed and thrusted his way in and out causing the release of my occasional moans. I parted my eyes to look up and within the tiny crack of the door Itachi left open was Sasuke.

My heart shattered. My moans stopped and turned into slight deep breaths. Our eyes meeting each others as a glare was given. He didn't turn away either. He watched as his brother made love to me. I looked away I couldn't handle it. He scooted up and I turned to face Itachi, He looked down at me and pressed his lips against mine I kissed him but it made me sick.

Then I felt it. The release. It was all so quick after that. After it was over we both turned on our sides again and I caught a glimpse of Sasuke walking away. I closed my eyes and fell to sleep.

When I woke up, Itachi was still there. He was passed out. Even when I got up and got dressed and was ready for the day he was still sleeping. I stepped out, feeling gross and discussed even after I scrubbed my body a million times in the shower. I went to the dinning hall and it was empty. I sat in my seat and waited for Sakura who entered shortly afterwards. Her eyes didn't meet mine and her head was hung. She poured my orange juice and kept silent.

"M-morning..." I said questionably.

"Good morning Hinata" She mumbled. She looked as if she was hiding something, then, It all flashed back to the pain in Itachi's eyes, to last night when Sakura found out about me and Sasuke, then the avoiding eye contact just now. I grabbed her wrist before she could get away

"What did you do?" I asked

"Hinata I'm sorry but he asked me where you were after finding you and sasuke not in your guy's room or anywhere in the house, he came back earlier then expected and- I'm sorry Hianta I'm so sorry. I couldn't lie to him. I'm so bad at lying." I dropped her wrist and my eyes went a blank. I didn't know what to do. My wedding was tomorrow and I just slept with Itachi and Sasuke. "I'm so sorry Hinata..." She whispered before leaving the room.

_**A/N:** Man, so much sex in these last few chapters. My highest reviews were 32 on my last story "It wasn't meant to be" I wanna try and break that record! Fill free to check that story out. Thanks for all the support on urging me on to make more of this story. I love it!_


	12. Chapter 12-GODS GIFT OR GODS CURSE-final

"Hinata I'm sorry but he asked me where you were after finding you and sasuke not in your guy's room or anywhere in the house, he came back earlier then expected and- I'm sorry Hianta I'm so sorry. I couldn't lie to him. I'm so bad at lying." I dropped her wrist and my eyes went a blank. I didn't know what to do. My wedding was tomorrow and I just slept with Itachi and Sasuke. "I'm so sorry Hinata..." She whispered before leaving the room.

**CHAPTER 12- Gods gift or Gods Curse?**

I stood in front of the body, life-size mirror that was on its silver stand in the corner of the tiny room of which I had gotten ready in. The room located within the hotel that our wedding would take place. I had asked the women to leave after tightening my bleach white corset. The corset that snagged and tightened my body to where I almost had no curves, just a stick. My breasts were pushed up in my bra and glitter covered my chest. My bangs hung over my eyes and the stands that hung along the sides of my face was curled. My hair was ties back and many, many curls pinned to the top of my head forming a fancy bun. White flower pins were placed all over my hair in random places, not to keep my hair back or anything like that, just for looks. My wedding dress was spread out on the king sized bed next to me. I took in the little breaths that I could as I studies myself, turning my eyes to the corner of the mirror where the door to the backroom was cracked behind me. I looked over my shoulder, afraid of the stick that was placed on the counter of the bathroom sink. I could feel my heart race and my hands begin to tighten. I walked over, pushing the door, and looking at the red spot on the sick where my fate would be determined. When I got closer I could feel my eyes water up It was a tiny plus in the 2nd circle on the stick. Upon coming closer I picked it up to confirm it. I dropped it after accepting the truth and backed up, shutting the door to the bathroom upon doing so.

I was pregnant.

* * *

"Sasuke, are you ready?" I heard from the other side of the door to the room I was in, my aunt was calling me. I adjusted my black tie for the last time and sighed after smoothing out my black tux. I fixed the collar to the white undershirt and sat on the bed to finish the last touches of tying my shoe. I didn't want this. I didn't want this at all. I hated the fact that I had to go. Part of me didn't mind. I wanted to see her. I wanted to stand beside my brother as his best man and pretend that she was my bride that walked up the aisle. I wanna pretend that I got to be the one that got to say how beautiful and breathtaking she was. I wanna pretend that she was mine. I stood up and walked to the door, opening it after the first knock my aunt gave. She smiled at me and I ignored it. I walked past her and to the ballroom where everyone was taking their seats. I stood around and waited for the other men in tuxs that would walk up with me. I sighed and leaned against one of the pillars towards the back, in line and waiting to follow the rest of the men and women that would take their place up front beside the bride and groom.

"You okay...?" I tilted my head and seen sakura. Her pink hair was curled and her bangs were pinned back. She had on a light purple colored dress that was slim fitting and touched the ground the straps were thin and the upper lining was straight and rested across her chest. She was pretty. I blinked and nodded. "I can't believe you followed through with actually coming " She said.

"Why wouldn't I? It's my brothers wedding." I tried playing it off but some how, it was hard. The look in her eyes were that of sorrow and troubling.

"I know about you and Hinata...I was rooting for you Sasuke-kun" She mumbled softly. I blinked and wanted to step back but the pillar was blocking my way. There were people on either side of me and it was about to begin, the wedding. I couldn't escape. She was my partner. She was the maid of honor and I was the best man. We had to walk down the aisle together till we came to the front were we parted to stand beside the bride and groom.

"Drop it" I snapped. She whimpered under her breath and stood quiet till the music started. Each of the pairs mad their way out of the back of the room and turned to walk down the aisle. The men moving to the right and the woman to the left. The last one in line being me and Sakura. The line of men and woman moved all the way down so Me and the maid of honor could be the last to stand near the aisle, closest to the married couple. Itachi was already in place before anyone arrive. His hands were folded in front of him and he looked well fit and a smile on his face. He was ready to see HIS bride.

* * *

The doors to the ballroom were closed and I stood just behind them. My large ball gown looking white wedding dress on and my make up fixed again from when I was crying. I closed my eyes and gathered myself unsure of what to do when the time came to say I do.

"You seem to nervous princess" My eyes widened and my heart skipped, I wanted to cry but couldn't. Only one person ever called me that. When I turned my head Neji was standing in an all white tux. His long black hair pulled in a low ponytailed rubber band. He was like an angel.

"How are you still-"

"You think I died in the fire?" He smiled and cupped my cheek. He's grown. The last family member I had was standing before me SO many years gone by thinking everyone was dead and he rises and is here. "I was sent to another home in the hidden mist village. After the fire, you were unconscious, when BigBoss took you in, He didn't want to take me. He said he had no need for me and didn't want you to ever be distracted from your duties as you grow older. So he paid some ninja to kidnap me they raised me there in the village of the mist. Itachi was the only one that knew, sasuke was too young to remember. Itachi sent for me not to long ago. He said you were in some sort of a coma but would be getting married today." It was so heartbreaking to know that all these years I could have had him with me. I couldn't have gone through it alone. He couldn't help it though. I was back and the music was starting. He wiped the lone tear that crept from the corner of my eyes and took my hand. He held it and kissed my forehead.

"Neji-kun..." I whispered.

"You will do what you feel is best, just know, wherever you may go in life, I will be here " He smiled to me and I smiled back. When the doors opened I could hear the chairs shift from everyone. They were standing up. Upon walking down the aisle I could see my husband. I ignored the cameras a smile. The news from earlier running through my mind, I knew what I wanted and when I seen him, I knew that nothing else mattered. He smiled to me as I got closer. The priest got closer and cleared his throat.

"Who gives away this lovely young woman?" He said. Neji nodded

"I do, I give her to the man of whom she LOVES" The last word of which he spoke, his head turned to me and he stared at me with eyes of reassurance that I would get his message. I nodded and turned back to the priest.

"Very well. Thank you " Neji stepped behind Sasuke and Itachi took his place beside me. He held my hand and the priest began.

_("Neji, when we get old we will marry right?" _

_"Why do you say such an idiotic thing?"_

_"Cause...Papa says we should marry the man we love, well...I love you "_

_"You can marry your family idiot. You will find another man you really love and marry him. now hand me those sticks" )_

"Itachi will you start with your vows?" The priest asked. He nodded and began his eyes so full of life and joy.

_("Do you miss them?"_

_"Miss who Sasuke?"_

_"Your family..."_

_"I do...Neji mostly...He was so rude and obnoxious but...everything he said made sense, Even as a kid"_

_"Like what?"_

_"He said I will marry the man I really love." _

_"Well...are you marrying the man you love?")_

"No..." I mummbled softly.

"'s'cuse me miss?" I turned to the priest who spoke to me and shook my head no. I let go of Itachis hands and I looked at Neji who was smiling then to Itachi who's eyes quickly filled with hurt and sadness.

"I'm sorry Itachi but...I don't like you like I thought I did. I realized it sooner but I didn't want to believe it."

_("Well...are you marrying the man you love?"_

_"I don't know...")_

"I didn't want to accept that I'm in love with Sasuke." Sakura smiled and clapped to herself as I spoke. "I can't marry someone that I'm not in love with " I picked up the bottom of my dress and moved out of the ball room with the sounds of chatter whispered and talking getting louder.

* * *

Everyone was looking at me after the door shut behind her. I didn't know what to do. Would I be hated. I looked behind me as Neji was moving along side of me.

"Well, are you going to go get her?" He asked. I looked at Sakura who was cheering me on in silence then to my family who sat in the chair waiting for the Itachi wedding. They were all smiling and nodding my direction. I smiled and moved from my spot and down the aisle.

"Wait" That voice stuck me hard. It was that of Itachi. I stopped and the room went silent. The cheers and claps stopped and he moved up to me and smiled. He sighed and I turned to face him with my head hanging.

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't be. It was both of our faults. Fighting over a girl."

"Yeah...I never wanted it to be this way. I wanted to be happy for you guys I-" He poked the bare space on my forehead between the strands of my hair hanging along the sides of my face. The old Itachi was back. My big brother smiled down at me with his index finger on my forehead.

"Go" He said. I stepped back rubbing the poked area and smiling with a nod I turned and ran out the door. She wasnt anywhere outside. She wasnt int he halls. I ran to her room and knocked on it. The jacket to my tux was off and the tie was loosened, as well as the first upper button.

"Hinata" I breathed deeply, standing outside her door. "Hinata open up" I said trying to catch my breath. Upon hearing the knob turn I swallowed my fear and watched as the once closed door was replaced with the beautiful runned down make up girl.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke" She sobbed. I laughed and hugged her tightly before wiping her black cheeks from the runny mascara and eyeliner.

"You think we were a little too dramatic?" I whispered, holding her around her waist as the rain began pouring down outside. She laughed and turned to look at the rain then back at me.

"Who doesn't like an over dramatic story ending?" She pressed herself tighter against me and pressed her lips against mine. We fell back onto the bed and let the world hear our love.

* * *

**A/N: **FINALLY! right? This story is over man, Thanks to all the reviews and advice and such. I was happy with the ending. I wanted to finish it so the grammar and spelling over all sucks! Apologies! Let me know what you think and what pairing I should do next. I'm eger I have a story in mind and wanna let it out but I don't want it to be another HinaxSasu. Not this time. HELP ME! I love you all Good night!

* * *

**9 months later**

"whaaaaa, whaaaaaa, whaaa"

"Those are the beautiful screams of a new born baby boy." The doctor said with a smile as she handed the blooded baby over to the nurse. I laid my head back on the pillow and relaxed myself with deep soothing breaths. My husband smiled and kissed the hand he was holding.

"You did good babe!" He smiled. I looked over

"Sasuke" I blushed "Your squeezing my hand too tight"

"Sorry" He chuckled and leaned down and brushed the sweaty strands from my face and ran his fingers through my hair with a smile. "I'm so proud of you" He said softly. I closed my eyes as the doctor finished with the rest of the procedure and then placed the blanket back over my legs, covering my lower regions. The next time I seen her she was carrying the baby in a blue blanket. I sat up and smiled taking him into my arms as she gave him to me. Sasuke stood up eger to look and hold him, hinting that he wanted him all to himself. I laughed and sniffled as I pushed the blanket from his face. My heart stopped.

"Uhm...Whos the father?" The nurse asked coming back in with papers in her hands.

"I am why?" I could hear the irritation in his voice. My eyes not looking from the babies that resembled the real fathers so much.

"Well the DNA doesnt match yours" She said shaking. I could feel Sasukes pain from the bed. The door opened and in came Itachi and Sakura with balloons and gifts.

"OH HE'S SO CUTE!" Sakura said taking her place next to me. Sasuke looked to me and Tears rolled down my cheeks as we both looked at Itachi. He was confused for a moment then looked at the papers in the nurses hands. It didn't take long for him to catch up and realize.

The baby was his.


	13. Chapter 12- ALTERNATE ENDING 1PART 1

"Hinata I'm sorry but he asked me where you were after finding you and Sasuke not in your guy's room or anywhere in the house, he came back earlier then expected and- I'm sorry Hianta I'm so sorry. I couldn't lie to him. I'm so bad at lying." I dropped her wrist and my eyes went a blank. I didn't know what to do. My wedding was tomorrow and I just slept with Itachi and Sasuke. "I'm so sorry Hinata..." She whispered before leaving the room.

**CHAPTER 12- Alternate Ending 1 (Part 1)**

"Morning Itachi" The maids bowed as the long haired, irritated man moved from his wife's bedroom. His long black hair out of its usual hair tie and the black silkened robe open, revealing part of his frontal body, and the back swaying behind him as he walked down the halls with the anger that built up inside him. His hands clenched and his eyes glistening and slowly turning red.

"Get me Sasuke, Tell him I want him in the courtyard. Now!" He snapped at the maid. She felt the aura arise from the man and she didn't question him. She nodded and rushed off, making her way to his room.

It made him pissed, this whole situation. He had made love to the woman he fell for and still, before going to bed, he didn't see the love in her eyes. He didn't see the emotion she had for him like he did for her. He clenched his fingers tighter into his palm as the thought of her leaving him for his younger brother ran through his mind. over and over it played. The thoughts his the lips that were suppose to be his were on Sasuke's. Upon entering the middle of the courtyard, he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

When the door opened, it only triggered the anger even harder. Itachi turned his head and looked at Sasuke who stood on the porch of the house they both resided in. Images, the images wouldn't stop. The pictures of Sasuke entering and moving himself in and out of Hinata made him snap.

"What do-" before Sasuke could get any more out, Itachi had let the silk robe fall from his shoulders and onto the floor. He pushed off the ground and dashed towards his brother that stood there rather confused. Itachi's right elbow pulled back by his ear and his hand curled up in a ball, creating a fist that aimed to connect smack dab in the muddle of Sasuke's face. Within mere seconds from the punch, Sasuke leaned his body to the left, quickly lifting up his left arm and moved his hand across his face to push the forceful, fisted punch even further from connection. Itachi growled. "The fuck Itachi!?" Sasuke snapped.

"I told you that I loved her Sasuke. Why would you go after her?!" Itachi's eyes filled with even more anger. His body shaking with frustration at the thought of loosing her. That in general made him upset but loosing her to HIM?! With one swift move, he stepped back from Sasukes grasp, jumped up. He thrusted his right leg out and in a 360 degree spin, he made a second attempt to connect to the side of Sasuke's face. Sasuke wasn't having it though. He quickly ducked to doge the kick and stood back up once it had made it over his head. Itachi let his foot fall back onto the floor and with a step back he was only getting more frustrated. He could tell his moves were sloppy. It was this jealousy, this jealousy that had made a monster.

"Itachi" Sasuke said softly. "What are you doing?"

"You're not going to take her from me Sasuke" He stepped back, lifting his right arm to wipe the sweat off his upper lip.

"You get everything Itachi why cant-"

"I DIDN'T WANT THIS DAMNIT!" He shouted. He turned his back to his brother and lifted his hands to his face then moving them to the back of his head. "I didn't want all this Sasuke" He said softly. "If I had one wish It would to go back and to have our childhood be so different. I just... I love her Sasuke. She's the only thing that fathers giving me that I actually can accept it with pride and actually say 'Yes I want this' " Sasuke hung his head. Silence filled the air.

"Your wedding is in 24 hours Itachi" Sasuke turned his head to look at the gates the blocked the village from their courtyard and house. "I told you I had wanted her. She's so amazing and-"

"Beautiful, wonderful, smart, funny, outstanding. " Itachi finished. He turned to face his brother. "Let me have this...As your elder brother, the one that's taken care of you and offered you all that I can. The only thing that's keeping me sane, the only thing that I can enjoy when living out this already mapped out life for me. Let me make my wife fall in love with me all over again" Itachi walked up to Sasuke as he spoke with that of truth, love, and sincerity. Sasuke closed his eyes and turned his back to Itachi

"Do whatever you want" He said walking out the gate of the courtyard and onto the streets of the village. Itachi watched his brother take his leave and gave a smirk. He chuckled to himself and moved to the robe on the floor. He took it into his hand and carried it into the house. He moved past Sakura who had cleaned the stairs. He nodded her direction and the smiled back at him with a blush and continued to clean with more of a rushed like notion

* * *

"-I ran all the way from the pool like that" I laughed as I sat at the booth with Itachi in the near by bar. He sat beside me with his right arm around my shoulder a blush that was clear across his cheeks. Two wine glassed at our table as he finished talking with a nod. Accepting the embarrassment of the story he had just told. He scratched the side of his face and turned away. I stopped eventually and smiled softly staring at him. He eventually met my gaze and shot me one of his dazzling star striking smiles. He used his free hand to cup my face and kiss the top of my forehead. He lined his head with mine and we both closed our eyes. I could feel my heart racing and my face heat up.

"Itachi..." I whispered as I felt the familiar warmth from him as his thumb stroked my cheek.

"Hinata...How do-" He sighed and opened his eyes "How do I get you to fall in love with me?" He whispered softly. I opened my eyes and leaned my head back as he did as well. His eyes filled again with the familiar pain that I had seen just last night but there was a hint of hope.

"Itachi I don't-"

"I'm sorry. I know I am being paranoid again but..." He chuckled. "I just see myself with you. As fucked up as this world is, it doesn't seem as fucked up with you It seems perfect." I smile softly

"Why me?" I whisper, turning my body within the booth so I had faced it to him, by back against the wall.

"It's too long of a reason." He laughed also adjusting himself so his back was to the aisle of the bar. He took my hand into his. The feeling of his thumb agaisnt mine, catching myself to move my thumb and press it agaisnt his in somewhat of a war. It was silent for the longest time. "Tell me a secret" He said as he continued to fiddle his thumb against mine. I chuckled and blushed as my eyes fixated on our fingers.

"I uhm..." I blushed and continued to look down "I had a cousin...Neji. Our relationship is a lot like yours and Sasuke's but, he didn't like me all that much. After the fire I had found a scrap of his favorite winter jacket" I chuckled and shook my head some " I don't now if It's creepy or not but, I cant sleep without it. It reminds me of my family." My head tilted up and I looked into his eyes "It reminds me that I wasn't always alone." He had pinned my thumb down with his. I guess I had given up anyway. I smirked and looked back down. He lifted my chin so our eyes met each others. He smiled.

"You were never alone." He whispered. "Never" He pressed his lips agaisnt mine. I let myself go. I relaxed my body as our hands turned vertically, our fingers sliding between one another and locking together. After moments of hypnotizing passion He pulled away, letting his free hand move to my face, his fingers moving through the strands of my hair he motioned his head towards the exit. "Lets get out of here." I nodded with a bite of my lip and moved out the seat with him and slid from the booth and out the door after he paid. He walked hand in hand, moving down the streets of the village.

"Thank you" I said softly.

"For what?" He asked looking at me. I chuckled and looked from him to the ground.

"Well I-"

"Oh, Hold that thought" He smiled and released our locked fingers. "Stay here" He whispered and ran back the way we just left. My body and head following him so my body faced the way he ran. I couldn't help but to chuckle as he moved into a shop. I bit my lip and looked up at the sky. The stars that hung above me seem to be dimmer than usual. I looked down and turned back to the way we were heading. Looking randomly around at the villagers, the people that were closing up shop and the few stragglers that moved to their houses. A couple moving from another street, connecting to the street that I stood on, caught my eye. Upon looking closer, my heart stopped and my eyes widened. The familiar laugh rang though my ears and the pink hair was no mistake. It was Sakura. She was walking along side Sasuke. They stood near the end of the street under a street lamp. She looked formal, as if they were on a date. She was blushing and then finally leaned in to kiss his cheek. She mumbled a few words before letting her fingers intertwine with his. The walked in the direction of the house and I couldn't help but to let my eyes water.

Not here. I could hear the foot steps get louder. I batted my eyes to rid the urge of crying when Itachi ran up. I looked over my shoulder and cupped my mouth as he breathed hard, holding a purple rose. A purple rose that was so bloom ripe and beautiful.

"Sorry took so long. I just, I know its all stupid but, purple reminds me of you" He smiled and offered it. I let the tears moved down my cheek after I took it and worry washed over him. "Y-you don't like it?"

"N-no! I do Itachi, I do. " I chuckled and shook my head with a sniffle and a blush I stared at its beauty "I'm just...I miss him" I nodded and he smiled with a wipe of my cheeks.

"I know" He said softly leaning in to kiss my eyelids. He took my free hand and together we walked back to the house. Talking like no tomorrow and him some how making me laugh when inside, my heart was broken. Upon arriving up to the house, he walked me all the way up to my room and I stood outside the door with my rose in one hand and our hands pressed together with the other. The moon creeping from the window at the end of the hall shinned down on him. He looked down and I leaned forward slightly to watch a glimpse of his eyes to study what was wrong.

"Itachi" I said softly. He looked up and smiled.

"Hinata...Tell me, Tell me you want to marry me" My heart skipped and my breaths got deeper. There was a long pause and I didn't know what to do. I looked back on the laughs and smiled. I found the reason I fell for him in the first place. I found the reason I loved him and why I had SO MUCH love for him. The gleam in his eyes and the love he showed was so true and pure. I nodded and chuckled.

"Of course. I want-" I blushed and collected myself. "I want a family. One with you" I whispered softly. I couldn't hide the butterflies and blush so I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek before returning to my room and closing my door. I pressed my back against it and bit my lip happily.

* * *

"Your sleeping still" I groaned and turned over in my bed as I felt the edge of it lower. "You cant get married in your p.j's" I turned back on my back and grunted before opening my eyes. There at the edge of my bed sat the familiar long haired male. The eyes just like mine and the familiar dark tone. I laid there in shock before tackling him off the bed and crying. He groaned. "OW!"

"NEJI!" I cried more and held onto him. I heard the creek and felt the presence of Itachi. When I turned to look to the door sure enough, It was my soon to be husband leaning against the frame of the door to my bedroom. "Itachi you-"

"It took all night but I found him" I stood up and walked over, tears still moving down my face as I threw myself at him. Feeling Itachi's embrace made me feel happily. I dug my face into his chest before pulling away and staring at him. I wiped my face and he pushed my hair from my face. "I'll leave you two be. I have to go ready myself." I nodded and he kissed my head before looking up at Neji who had whispered, 'Thank you' . Itachi nodded and walked out shutting the door behind him.

I stood in front of the full body, life-size mirror that was on its silver stand in the corner of the tiny room of which I had gotten ready in. The room located within the hotel that our wedding would take place. I had asked the women to leave me and Neji after tightening my bleach white corset. The corset that snagged and tightened my body to where I almost had no curves, just a stick. My breasts were pushed up in my bra and glitter covered my chest. My bangs hung over my eyes and the stands that hung along the sides of my face was curled. My hair was ties back and many, many curls pinned to the top of my head forming a fancy bun. White flower pins were placed all over my hair in random places, not to keep my hair back or anything like that, just for looks. My wedding dress was spread out on the king sized bed next to me. I took in the little breaths that I could as I studied myself.

"You know what your doing" He stated.

"I wonder if I do..." I whispered as I ran my hand along the front of my corset.

"Itachi-" Neji started. "He's a good man Hinata. It was 4am when he called me. He begged me to come out and offered to pay for whatever. He begged and begged till I said yeah. He said all he wanted was to see you smile." I looked at myself, lost in thought as I listened. "Upon arriving he was waiting in the courtyard of your guy's house. He seemed half awake, his eyes were red as if he was up all night and he looked a mess. Relief washed over him when he seen me." I could feel my eyes water. I had always known he cared about me but going so far as to pull an all niter the morning of our wedding to find my long lost family member was beyond my expectations. I turned away from the mirror and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

Itachi groaned and sat in the red leather chair in his room, in front of the balcony doors. His head tilted back and moans slowly escaping his lips. He grunted with pure joy before grabbing and gripping the ends of the arm rests as the head between his legs moved up and down slower and slower. With one last deep thrust, He moaned loudly and let his fluids flow into the pink haired girls mouth. She smiled and stood up, wiping the corner of her lips she stood up, pushing up the strap to her dress.

"How sad that that was our last session" Sakura said softly moving to his bathroom and cleaned herself up. Itachi reached for the whiskey bottle on the side table and took a swig, leaving his pants down.

"Yeah well, I'm in love now Sakura."

"Bull shit" She smirked as she lit the cigarette placed between her lips. She inhaled then exhaled the built up smoke into the air."If you were in love, you wouldn't have hired me to work here after Hinata got laid off cause you proposed to her. You know we been fuck buddies since the day before you left for training and you can't get rid of me."

"Yeah well you shouldn't act so innocent, only pretending to like Hinata to get close to me" He smirked and shook his head as he stood up, pulling up his pants and walking to the bathroom, leaving the door cracked.

"Fucking hate her" She shook her head as she inhaled another puff of tobacco.

"How'd the date go last night with my brother? Everything went according to plan" He said flushing the toilet. "She told me she wants a family with me.

"Been there " She laughed.

"Shut up. You got pregnant once, thank god we got rid of it." He turned on the shower "I have her now to myself and thats all I care about...I can't afford to loose her. I'm in love with her too much" He whispered.

"Yeah yeah. " She put out the cig in the ashtray on the coffee table and walked to the door. "I have to go help your wife put on her dress."


	14. Chapter 14- ALTERNATE ENDING 1 PART 2

"Shut up. You got pregnant once, thank god we got rid of it." He turned on the shower "I have her now to myself and thats all I care about...I can't afford to loose her. I'm in love with her too much" He whispered.

"Yeah yeah. " She put out the cig in the ashtray on the coffee table and walked to the door. "I have to go help your wife put on her dress."

CHAPTER 12- Alternate Ending 1 part 2

The wedding hall was so beautiful. It was perfectly perfect. I got the chance to view it before I had changed into my gown. I could only imagine how it would look with everyone inside and in place. Lined up and ready for the ceremony. I was getting butterflies in my stomach and My body felt as if it was on fire. I was so hot and the dress was outstanding and beautiful but heavy and weighs me down. I felt like a princess and my cheeks flushed pink at the thought of Itachi in his tux. I smiled to myself and hung my head as I played with the bouquet in my hand. The white roses matching the white ribbon, the green leafs and stems complimented everything on me, all the white. Sakura entered my room after the knocks on the door she gave, alerting me that she was coming in. Sakura was so pretty. Her short pink hair was curled and pined back with a white rose. She wore a hugging, purple colored dress that slightly flared towards her ankles.

She clapped her hands together and her eyes watered. I chuckled as she approached me in my stopped in the middle of the room and wiped her eyes. I couldn't help but to smile.

"Look at you!" She started. "You look so amazing." She walked up to me now, throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. "You have no idea how much I am happy for you. You are so incredibly lucky. You are so blessed" She always smelled like mints I hugged her and inhaled the nice aroma she gave off. I stepped back after the hug and chuckled again.

"Thanks Sakura-chan. I'm so thankful to hear that from you...I was a bit worried that I am making the wrong choice." My head lowered at the sound of my own words. It sounded so harsh and cruel. my eyes stared at the floor and my curled hair hung along the side of my face. I felt as her index finger moved under my chin, to raise it and to lock her eyes on mine with a genuine smile that she gave.

"You're not Hinata. You and Itachi both deserve this." I wanted to look down but she stopped me and smiled reassuringly. "He loves you Hinata. I seen the way he acts before you step into a room. He gets nervous and wants to impress you. He wants to love you and make you smile with every chance he gets." She rubbed her thumb against my cheek. "There are a few bumps that may come in the future but I am positive you will have a strong will to cross it when you get there... and guess who's going to be with you every step of the way-?"

_("This is going to sound really dorkie" Hinata looked up from her jello and at him as she sat in the meadows outside the village with Itachi at her side, leaned back with both hands pinned behind him and holding up his upper body. His chin was tilted up and his eyes were gazing at the star lit sky above them. "I don't think looking at these stars compares to looking at you" She felt a blush gather to her cheeks as he spoke his final words. She stared back down at the plate of red half eaten jello. _

_"I-Itachi-kun...Please don't say embarrassing things like that." _

_"Why not? We're old enough" Itachi said sitting all the way up and crawling around in front of her and taking her jello _

_"Itachi... you are 14 and I'm 11. You should say something like that to someone your own... age " She blushed and shoved her hand down between her criss crossed legs. Her head looking to the side with a red face of which she tried to hide. _

_"What does it matter?" He took her hands and held them within his. She looked to her hands then to him. She had to wonder why he was so close. Her face lit up red and her eyes went glossy. "Hinata... Can you be my first kiss?" He asked blushing slightly. Hinata's eyes widened and her hands were released from his grasp. She attempted to stand up only to slip on the blanket and fall back down softly onto the grass on her back. He crawled over on top of her. "Are you okay?!" He asked looking down at her. She nodded and covered her mouth shyly. He smiled then frowned. "I'm sorry to ask something so foolishly. I just didn't want to have with some girl I don't care for or some girl I barely know..." She slowly removed her hands._

_"I...tachi..." She whispered. He shook his head at the thought of kissing her, his cheeks turning another darker shade of pink as he crawled off. She hesitated but quickly grabbed his shirt. He looked back over at her. She blushed more and nodded. "itachi...uhm...I'm sorry about before but...I changed my mind now" She said softly but loud enough for him to hear. His heart skipped and beated fast. he was overwhelmed with joy. He crawled back on top of her, pinning his hands on either side of her head._

_"Uhm..." He blushed "Okay so...Here I go...Don't look okay?" He snapped. She nodded and closed her eyes. He closed his and puckered his lips lightly before pressing them against hers then quickly pulling back. She opened her eyes and touched her lips. she got butterflies in her stomach. _

_"Ita-"_

_"Was that..." He blushed and looked away from her, trying to hide his red cheeks "Was that your first kiss too?" She smiled happily as her cheeked stained red. _

_"Y-yeah" )_

"Itachi" I smiled with a finish. She nodded and stepped back.

"Exactly. Speaking of which. I have to go and see if he's ready. Neji will be here in 2 minutes to take you okay?" She left after I nodded.

I was so happy that Neji was the one to be here to walk me down the isle. I would've died if it was BigBoss. Neji changed since the fire. Every time I'm around him, he makes me safe and I feel so at home again. I waited. 2 minutes seemed like forever. I had a sudden change of heart. I couldn't wait to walk down that isle and to my newly awaited husband and tell him I do. He made me less shy and timid. He told me I was so much pretty when I am confident. He showed me that there is no reason to be shy when you're around people you love dearly. He made me who I am. The knock on the door symbolized that the time has come. I walked over and opened it , not to seemy cousin but to see Itachi. I blinked and closed the door fast.

"I-Itachi! You aren't suppose to see me yet!" I blushed and placed back back against the door. The sound of the creak let me guess that he did the same on the other side.

"I'm sorry. I had to see you...I was getting nervous." I listened to him upon the other side. "I didn't know if you truly wanted to go through with this" My eyes widened. Thinking back, at the beginning of the week, I would've said I didn't want to. I was falling hard for Sasuke and I would've changed my mind in a heart beat if he asked me then. Lately...everytime I see Itachi, my heart skips and I find myself getting hot. I think about him when It's just me and I ache for his touch. I run my fingers along my bare goose bumped filled arms.

"How could you think something like that Itachi..." I asked as I stared at the ground.

"I had a feeling. Tell-" He paused. "-Tell me you want to be with me... I need to hear it"

_("DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Itachi shouted to his father as he stood in front of Hianta in his tux._

_"She has no business crying over you! You aren't nothing to her!" BigBoss yelled back. _

_"Like hell she don't- She can cry as she pleases. I'm leaving the house for god knows how long let her be" Itachi growled. Hinata stood scared, in fear that she still might be hit. " If she wants to cry you let her. As leader of this clan I now order, from this moment on, to never speak out of line when it comes to me and her. I love who I please and in the long run, when I come back to wed, and it happens to be her, then so fucking be it."_

_"You will not talk to me this way!" BigBoss yelled irritably as he walked closer to Itachi and Hinata. "Leader or not I am still your father and you will do as I SAY or you will fucking regret it do you under stand?" He reached behind his son and grabbed the helpless girl who wanted to cling to Itachi but was too late. She was already taken by the forearm and pulled to her boss who was walking away with her. Itachi held his head and clenched his fists as he heard the door shut followed by the sound of an echoing slap and a cry of pain.)_

I found myself opening the door. My arms thrown around this man and my lips puckered against his in a kiss.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Itachi" I said to him after the parted kiss of affection. His eyes watered but then quickly went away. He held me at the waist and smiled at me.

"That makes me happy" He said kissing be back. A cough was heard and me and him looked to our left and seen Neji standing there in his white tux with his hands behind his back. I chuckled and stepped back from Itachi. I watched as he kissed my cheek then left with a nod to Neji. Neji smiled and walked to me after Itachi was turning the corner, heading for the hall.

"You're glowing" He said. I nodded and smiled with relief "Figure out what you want to do with the rest of your life?" He asked pushing one of my curls back in place.

"Yeah...I did actually. I want to spend it with the man I fell for from the very beginning." I held my hand out for him to take it. He stood there looking at me proudly before taking it and walking with me to the hall.

With each step I could feel my anxiety kicking in. I don't even know if it WAS anxiety. Maybe it was the amounts of butterflies gathered round in my stomach. When we turned the corner, we were already facing the closed all white doors. I was shaking slightly. Neji must have felt it because when I wrapped my arm with his he reached over with his free hand and rubbed my hand. I looked at him and he was smiling down at me.

"You look beautiful Hinata" He whispered. The music started playing and for some reason I was panicking "Calm down. " Neji said. I nodded and took a deep breath before the doors opened. It was a bright light that greeted us before I could actually see anything or make out the now standing people. The maids and men of honor were already lined up on either side of the stage. The men on the left, by the groom, and the woman on the right, where the bride would stand. The first two people in line being Sakura and Sasuke. Why didn't I feel anything anymore? When I see him, as I walk down this isle slowly, I don't want to smile and I don't have the aching feeling for him to hold me. Ignoring the snapping pictures I come to realize that maybe because the man I loved all along was standing right beside him, smiling at me and blushing at the sight. Sasuke was looking away trying not to make eye contact.

Before I knew it, me and Neji were at the stage and the priest cleared his throat.

"And who gives this lovely young lady away?" He asked in a deep shaking voice. Neji looked at me .

"I do, Neji Hyuuga. I give her away only if her husband promises her happiness." Neji looked over to his right at the groom that stood there with his hands folded and a nod. Neji nodded back and kissed me on the cheek before taking his place at the end of the line. Itachi reached his hand out to help me up the first step of which he stood. I took it and immediately felt the warmth that he gave off to comfort me and the stress and nervousness I felt. He smiled at me and I stepped up standing before him, both hands intertwined with one another and staring into each others eyes as we didn't really pay attention to what the old man had to say.

"I don't think all the lights within this hall can shine brighter or be an even more pleasant view compared to when I look at you" He whispered. Before I could respond, the priest had asked us to say our vows. We read to ones given to us when we planned the wedding each of us taking our turn with me going first. After he said his, he smiled to the priest who nodded and closed his book.

"Itachi, do you take this young lady to be your wife?"

"I do" itachi smiled as his eyes locked to mine. The priest looked from itachi to myself.

"Do you take this young man to be your husband?"

"I do" I could feel a lump in my chest as my breaths got heavier.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you-"

"Uhm...Sir" Itachi interrupted. My heart stopped as Itachi didn't let the priest finish. "May I?" He asked. The priest stepped back after his nod. Itachi smiled and looked to me. "Hinata, will you be my first kiss as a now married man?" chuckled and threw my arms around his neck with a step closer.

"Your such a dork" I whispered before I pressed my lips agaisnt his, dropping my bouquet behind him. Claps were heard throughout the room, people stood as I continued to kiss my husband. Our lips parted and the ring barriers handed us the rings. I placed his ring upon his right ring finger and he placed the diamond ring upon mine. I stared at the rock hoping to see my refection, hoping to see the joy in my eyes that I hoped Itachi could see. It was no use. The butterflies in my stomach and the fast beats of my heart were a confirmation that I was happy with the choice I made and that the joy was there. When I looked up, he kissed my cheek and looked into my eyes.

"You're happy" He whispered. I nodded and laughed slightly.

"Y-yeah." I blushed and he hugged me before we turned to the crowed and walked down the isle and out the door, ready to take on the world with him at my side.

* * *

After everyone left, I found myself still in the hall. I was upset yeah but I couldn't help but to feel sorry for myself. I kicked myself for acting on my feelings too late. I sat in the front row where the men of honor stood I reached out and grabbed the bouquet left by the bride as the last few stragglers walked out of the church hall. I twirled it within my hands and thought about the nights where I spent it holding her. The nights we made love and the mornings where I couldn't wait to see her walk through that door the following night after everyone said their goodbyes and retired to their rooms. As I twirled it within my fingers I watched the white roses spin wondering what the girls made such a big fuss about. I had heard whoever caught it was the lucky one to be the next one to find their true love.

"The hell kind of shit is that?" I whispered under my breath.

"Sasuke! Come on, they need to clean up in here" I lifted my head and looked over my shoulder at Sakura who was standing in the door way at the end of the isle. I looked at the bouquet and dropped it at my feet after standing up. I smirked and walked down the isle and out the door, passing up the minty smelling female.

A/N: Sup everyone?! Sorry took so long I hope you all like this ending better. let me know and be sure to look for my new story I will be putting up shortly okay?


End file.
